The Circus Girl
by blackbutler415
Summary: Celesta, an acrobatic, is a special circus member even though she hasn't been through the things the other members haven't, yet she is still accepted. However, when a certain butler and earl decide to show up they don't exactly ruin or help her situation so she is stuck int he middle on how to feel about the situation. Let's see how this goes shall we?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all! I'm actually writing another thing for Kuroshitsuji! Though I'm fangirling way too to actually make something great. Also, I'm writing this story based on the anime so you don't judge me. Well, ONWARD!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Another day another circus act. At least that's what everyone who isn't a first- tier member knows. We're actually here to find children and basically abduct them. But it's not because we want to, our Father wants us to. For a boy named Ciel Phantomhive. I don't know why he's so obsessed with him. Whenever I go with Joker to see Father he's always talking about Ciel Phantomhive.

As we were walking the streets people started to come out. Once they saw us they started cheering and laughing and when we started to do tricks for them they started clapping and cheering even louder. I was used to it. Every time we something they thought was cool or awesome or amazing they would get louder and louder. Though I enjoyed it from time to time the thought of kidnapping the children came back and everything seemed useless. So this time instead of joining in on the stunts I put the flyers on the walls to let people who didn't come out know that we would be staying for a couple of days.

After walking in the streets for a while we finally found a place to set up camp. It didn't take time to settle down. But since we had a show later that day I decided to practice my act a little so I wouldn't mess up during the show. It was rare for me to mess anything up so that's why I was a part of the show. I'm not exactly a part of the first tiers but I was a part of the show because they trusted me. I don't know how they trust me but it's good enough for me. As long as I had a home and people who actually notice my presence is alright with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon night came and the show started. I was before Beast for my performance and I was kind of hoping to impress the crowd. Since they were British people I thought they would be hard to entertain because they find the stupidest things entertaining. And I'm saying this because I'm American. Everyone in this circus is different which is what I like because some of their accents just intrigue me.

I continue with my act.I had to go all over the place, literally. I had to jump from the tightrope onto the (what are those things that Wendy and Peter use) onto the trampoline while balancing in balls and then land on Betty's back. Though jumping from the tightrope the - proved a little difficult because I had to jump on the tightrope and it's kind of difficult when the rope is really thick. At the end everyone clapped, except two people. They looked like they were eyeing me suspiciously. I know I may not e fully human but I don't think they were either. Well at least one of them. The short one looked like he could be human because he wasn't as handsome as the tall one.

After my act Joker came back out and and called for a volunteer for Beast's act. The tall one that I suspected wasn't human stood up, not too fast but a few seconds after Joker called for a volunteer. I thought he was lucky cause no one else was raising their hand to after Joker told him that he was chosen as the volunteer he walked down the stairs and passed Joker and Beast and was walking towards me. I didn't think he'd want anything with me and so I just sat there still on Betty. It seemed I was right because instead of talking to me he bent down and started petting Betty. It surprised everyone, including me. He was mumbling to himself about her fur and paws and almost everything about her. And when he asked her if it was alright, and yes I do mean the cat, she bit down on his head. He didn't even seemed bothered by it. Beast immediately freaked out and tried to whip Betty but the man caught it while he was taking his head out of Betty's mouth. What surprised me was he wasn't even looking in the way of the whip. But when he stopped it Beast got angry. And once again Betty bit him on the head and, once again, Beast got angry. But I almost couldn't control my laughing when the man said "You're a feisty one aren't you? I admire that." It was funny cause he said it to the tiger and not Beast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time after the show I was with Beast. I was helping put all the tigers out back in their cage (and I'm pretty sure I saw more than one tiger). After we were done we decided to head to Doc's tent. Beast didn't want me to go with her but I wanted to because I wasn't exactly ready to go to bed yet. Surprisingly I saw the man who got bitten by Betty. But when Beast saw him she got really red and started shouting at him and ignoring Dagger's hello to her.

"You're that dandy from earlier! What do you think you're doin'! After the way you ruined my act you ought to be-" she was cut off by doc.

"That's enough! Speaking that way to a guest is just plain unacceptable. It wasn't his fault it was yours for not being able to control Betty."

Beast got even more angry but Joker with a little bit of Dagger's help seemed to have calmed both of them down enough to get Beast to sit down so doc would be able to fix her leg. Though what surprised me more was the man started looking at her leg. Beast snapped when he got a little too close and personal for her liking. And it seemed that Dagger also didn't like what the man did because he started throwing his knives at him. It shocked me to see that he was dodging it like it was nothing. He jumped on a bar in the tent and was smirking as if he was enjoying making Dagger angry. Joker stopped Beast from hitting the man by putting his stick and wrapping the whip around it.

"Tada!" He was creepy sometimes but him saying tada at random times and bringing out flowers weirded me out the most. "Alrigh' that's enough fun for now." Joker said with a smile.

"WHA-! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Dagger complained. While they were talking doc was complaining the loudest about how Joker could've stopped them destroying the tent sooner. Then Joker started rubbing on Beast's prosthetic leg. "Now now, it's such a handsome leg. You can hardly blame the fella for wantin' to feel it, now can ye? Go on dear take the flowers."

Beast was very red in the face and huffed in annoyance as she went to stand by Dagger. I didn't want to be near her for two reasons: she was mad and I also wanted to find out more about the man. He notice that I was in the room and came over to me.

"May I ask your name?" His voice was very silky and smooth. I couldn't help but feel my spine tingle. Not only that but he was very tall. He seemed at least six feet tall and as for me I'm only 5'6". "Hi I'm Bird. Pleasure to meet you Mr.~"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Well, now that ye met Bird how 'bout we get down to business. Well that was quite the acrobatics there sir. I reckon I would hire ye I would, right quick."

He, impossibly fast and creepy, went up to Joker. His face looked so serious I thought his face would come off. " Is your offer sincere? Honestly I might not mind a change of occupation. My current master is so spoiled I'd be happy to be done with him."

"Master is it? A servant is a bit of a surprise-" I cut him off saying, "After all you do speak very proper. Not only that but you're dressed like a gentleman."

"Me one of the gentry? You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler. But, if your offer was a serious one I would very much like to take you up on that."

"HAHAHAHA! Funny and handsome! Join us if ye like We'd be happy to have ye!"

This seemed to piss Beast off more. I didn't want to stay and hear her yelling so I left to go to my tent. Although I'm not a first-tier member I still had a tent where they were, just in case they needed to quietly get to me to tell me that we had mission. As I was walking I saw Snake. We were really good friends considering he wasn't much of a talker. Only his snakes talked through him, that's the only way he would talk. "Hello Snake. It's good to see you."

" 'It is good to see you too' says Emily."

"I came to tell you that there's a new recruit. You might see him around tonight in case he decides to leave by himself. So if you do see him don't scare him."

" 'Of course' says Keats.' " I left him alone like he was before and went to my tent. I was a little tired but not that much. I decided to go outside and fly. And I literally mean fly. I, for some odd reason, had wings that looked like angel wings. I knew i wasn't an angel but for some reason I had the wings of one. As I was flying I noticed snake with the man named Sebastian. He must have wondered in the first-tier section like I assumed and saw him walking away. He got in a carriage but before he did he looked up. He somehow knew I was soaring above him. It seemed impossible for a human to know I was up in the sky because I sometimes flew night to get some fresh air on my wings. And what saddened me was that he looked at me kind of disgusted. But what was priceless was him looking shocked before the disgusted look appeared on his face.

* * *

 _ **Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it! Bye ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up with sweat on my face. I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time and for some reason a bad memory was that nightmare. It was as if something triggered my nightmares. Usually after spending a day with Father I would have nightmares. This time it was of when I was tortured as a kid. I was completely all alone in the streets one day and then some drunk man came and almost raped me. Luckily he thought I was too small so he decided to sell me. And then Father bought me and now here I am. Though that man scares me sometimes, and I do mean Father. Ever since then I grew stronger and I have been able to take care of myself if I ever got in a situation that a normal girl couldn't handle.

As I got up out of bed I remembered about Beast and Dagger and what happened last night. Still groggy from waking up I put on my clothes and headed towards Beasts tent. Before I got there, however, I saw a crowd of surrounding people. It looked like one of them was the Michealis guy from last night and when I got closer I saw that it was the boy he was sitting next to. I was a bit put back because he was in a different attire. Last night he was wearing fancy gentleman clothes and now it looked like he was wearing something a paper boy would wear. I walked up next to Joker and found he was talking to the boy.

"Look at this fellow! What an adorable little sprout you brought us! You are a boy aren't you?" What he said was funny. It was clearly obvious that he was a boy. He didn't have to figure of a girl to even be considered a non-male.

"Yes. I've been in services as a page boy for some time now. My name uh... is Finnian. It's a pleasure to meet you all." the boy said.

I noticed that he hesitated when he was about to say his name. No one messes up their name because if you're smart, by the time you're around his age- which I'm guessing is about 12 or 13- You'd know your own name.

"That's quite a name for a sprout like you. No worries, we'll give you a proper stage name. Are you really sure tha' you're a boy though?" said Joker. I was trying hard not to laugh because of the way Joker said that. It was pretty obvious that he thought the boy was a girl. I zoned out on their conversation. When I did I decided to look around. The man, Sebastian, was being surrounded by a bunch of girls. I felt really bad since they were surrounding him like they had a chance. They weren't pretty at all. Their faces were covered in too much make-up for them to have a chance. I wasn't jealous or anything, I just felt sorry for him. Before I did anything he looked over at me and smiled with his eyes closed. I was wondering why he would smile at me even though he looked like he was about to stab himself if the girls didn't get off of him. As if on cue Joker called for and led me to knife throwing area where the boy would most likely be throwing knives for his test.

"Alrigh'y! Let's see you hit the target." I wasn't standing next to Joker or Dagger so I didn't hear what they said though to me it looked like they were making fun of him. Luckily I was standing next to Sebastian. Once again I felt really short next to him. The boy threw the knife at the dummy and almost missed it until the knife somehow got back in the air and made it. It looked absolutely impossible but Dagger and Joker's faces were hilarious! That was a moment I never wanted to forget.

I watched a few times and noticed something gleaming when the knife almost landed. Then I saw a rock hit it so I decided to find out who was throwing the rock. I looked in the direction and found that Sebastian was secretly throwing the rocks so the knives would make it. I admit that was very clever but he was lucky that he had such skill to do something like that without getting noticed.

Soon after we went inside the tent for his tightrope walking skills.

"How's it goin' up there?!" Joker screamed at him.

"Isn't there any other test you could advise for me?!" he screamed back.

"Oh dear! Not givin' up already are ye?!"

"No I would simply just prefer-"

"Then hurry up! We don't have all day!"

He started walking across the tightrope and within seconds of getting almost a quarter there he started to get unbalanced. When he almost fell over he miraculously got back on the rope. Though every step he took looked like it hurt. Then I heard grunting and assumed Sebastian had started throwing rocks again. And I was right, he was throwing it the boy. I felt really bad for him because by the time he finished he was rubbing his side and basically glaring at Sebastian. But what was more funny was that he was laughing at the boy too. I couldn't help but stand next to him and laugh with him. When Joker shouted "No not not yet" I thought that the boy had to go through one more test. It was more shocking when he said that he had to smile. Sebastian started laughing even more but I wanted to see the boy smile so I left him. When I got to him I saw he had the cutest smile and he made the cutest sound when he smile. He basically sparkled in the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Everybody! We have some talented new mates joinin' our great show! Allow me to introduce Black-"

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"-and the wee one over there, say hi to Smile!"

He didn't look at all to happy about the fact his nickname was Smile. I wasn't happy that mine was bird the first time I came but learning how I look like I fly like bird and I love flying now makes me love the name. But it will never replace my true name.

Joker spoke again. "Go on now, let's give 'em a warm welcome!"

No one sounded all to warm or welcoming in my ears. The newcomers didn't seem to mind the lack of enthusiasm though. I left before anything ridiculous could happen. That and the fact I was a little tired and I wanted to take a nap for tonight's show.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up but it was still a little light out. The show wouldn't in about an hour so I decided to greet the newcomers.

I assumed they would be practicing so I went to the main tent. They were there and they were barely doing stretches. I was a little disappointed though they were beginners. It wasn't expected of them to start training that fast.

"Hi Smile, Black. How has your guy's first day gone so far?"

"It has gone well, thank you for asking." Black said.

"I don't mean to be rude guys but you have to do something other than those stretches you're doing. They won't help at all if you want to get to the top." Dagger came in the picture soon about their acts. Black seemed to have his eyes on me though. I could feel his eyes me when I was looking down at my shoes. But soon after Smile made his request of his choice of act Black suggested anything. And I literally mean anything. He went on the trapeze (I finally figured out what they were called!), landed gracefully on the opposite platform, juggled bottles, climbed a pole and spun around several times, went through a rings of fire, did acrobatics, the trampoline, skipped rope, and contortions. He was stopped when he was about to put a sword down his throat which saddened me because I wanted to know what would happen if he did that.

Soon everyone was around him. "Blimey," Dagger said, " I did not expect a wickedly talented new performer. I better keep my act fresh."

"Another" Smile asked.

"Yeah. You're not the only one who's talented. He;s up their. I forgot his occupation but he's really serious. Oi! Suit! Come down here!"

"Ugh, that explains it then. I thought I sensed something foul. How unfortunate." The man named Suit said. After he said that his, whatever that was, reached out full force at Black. He dodged it easily but his face was very disgusted at him. It made me feel a little better because it wasn't going directly towards me. Suit came down from his thing and landed in front of Smile and Black. "I didn't expect to see you again, though I'm disappointed. What prey are you in pursuit of this time? Well, answer me demon."

Everyone around us was shocked but soon brushed it off as if it was a joke. I didn't believe it to be a joke. He looked too serious to be joking and couldn't help but wonder, is Black really a demon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The more I looked into the theory that Black was a demon I couldn't help but think it was true. He threw rocks at Smile and at his knives extremely fast, he did almost every single trick with ease and he was about to put a knife down his throat without hesitation. Every normal human I knew always hesitated before they put a knife down their throat. He had amazing red eyes that no normal human has. He seems a little to perfect with everything he does and says so that's another reason to believe he's a demon. I started to think that I'd have to do something to make him tell me that he was a demon. Though that'd had to happen later.

I walked over to Smile with Dagger and tried to have a conversation with him until Dagger basically choked the life out of him. I looked up to see Black and Suit together. They didn't look like they were getting along at all but Dagger thought they were.

"Look at them! They're best mates already!" I deadpanned at him and so did Smile.

"Bird?" asked Smile, looking up at me, "why don't you talk much?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" I answered.

"Well you are the only one I met that hasn't been over-telling Black and I to work hard. That and whenever you're around you never seem to share your thoughts."

"Mainly because I have nothing to say. If I did than it would pointless because I never win an argument or I'm never noticed in a conversation."

"Eh, Bird, it looks like the others need to _talk_ to us." He emphasized the word talk and I knew that the others needed to tell us something important.

"Bye Smile." I told him. I followed to Dagger to where all the others were. Their faces were all too familiarly serious. It was that time again. It was time to get the treats for Father.

They didn't have to tell me but they still had to tell Doll. Doll... she didn't seem like the one for this job. Ever since I met her she seemed to kind. It was because whenever she took off her costume and was herself that I could tell she still wasn't ready for this job.

Soon nightfall came and before the show I decided to go flying through the night to clear my head before the real show tonight. When I started flying outside I saw Suit and Black together. They looked like they wanted to rip each others throats out. Especially Black, he looked like he wanted to do more than just rip out his throat. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, only snippets of it. I heard something along the lines of despise and agreement and then Smile came into the picture. Smile looked so serious and less happy than he usually is when he's around us. When he started talking I heard other things like My Lord and jokes and Sebastian being a demon. At the moment that's all I cared about was the fact that I was right. They walked away from each other. Before Black turned away however he looked up in the sky where I was just at. I hid in the trees just in case if someone thought they saw something in the sky and he must have know that I was there. Then he left.

Right when I was about to get back in the air the thing that Suit was holding earlier came dodging passed me. Luckily I dodged it but it almost clipped my wing. Before he could confirm my presence I left to go back to the circus. I didn't want anyone wondering where I was and if Black went back to them he probably might tell them or Suit might. Maybe Smile and Black were serious about Suit being a little too serious and might actually be telling the truth. Though it's hard to believe that it's just the truth because Suit said that he was a grim reaper who collected souls. It made even more sense than Black being a demon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the show I went with Joker to give the newbies their tents. Smile may be right that I don't talk much but when I do I at least help people out if things get too out of hand.

We reached and Joker started talking to them. "And now, a moment I know ye've all been waitin' for... TENT ASSIGNMENTS!" I must have zoned out again because I didn't hear what they were saying after that. All I know was that Smile was worn out and Suit and Black were alright. I zoned back in when he finally said the assignments. Smile yer in tent number 8 with Freckles." I had hardly realized Doll came. "As for you Black it's tent 9. Yer rooming with Suit." Smile looked shocked and started complaining.

"Smile you'll get plenty of opportunities to talk to Black. He'll still be with-" I started but Dagger cut me off.

"You're tied to Black, eh?! Time to strike out on your own, mate."

"Dagger, could you go one day without interrupting me when I speak." I tried to give him the deadliest glare. It seemed to have worked cause he started apologizing immediately. I looked to see Suit and Black and it seemed they weren't taking being roomed together very well either. They were giving each other the most deadliest death glares I have ever seen. Joker somehow didn't see that and thought they were really happy, just quiet.

"Well then," began Joker, "let's go Dagger, Bird. We have to let them get settled in."

And with that we left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was time to start getting the treats for Father. Everyone came outside of their tents with their costumes on all ready to put on a show. The atmosphere of tonight went perfect for the murdering mood but it was a little too perfect. There was fog all around and you could smell the mist that came from them.

At the entrance of the circus all of the first-tier members stood: Jumbo, Wendy and Peter, Dagger, Beast with her tiger, Doll and me. Joker was serious and I hated it when he was serious. Because if he was serious than everyone would also have to get serious, that meant everyone being less fun. I might look serious and barely kid around but that didn't mean I didn't have fun.

"It's time to go."

Into the night we went to get what we promised Father.

 _ **Ok everyone I hoped this chapter was good. I feel like this gets worse every time I write more. Nevermind that though. I'm not gonna advertise so GOODBYE ^_^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

As planned Joker started playing the (mind you I think this is a fiddle, I can't remember) fiddle. The girl that we spotted started walking towards Joker while the rest of us stayed hidden in the shadows.

"Hello there, darlin'. Do ye like circus's then? It's and honor and a privilege to meet ye m'lady. I hope ye will join us for a spell." Just like every time Joker provided flowers to show us to begin the performance. "It's show time!" Joker threw the flowers in the air. The girl looked up and as she did saw the flowers pop. After they popped Doll went on with what she was performing, then Wendy and Peter. The little girl started walking towards the carriage after hearing Joker's hypnotizing words. She was smiling so brightly that I knew the spell-like world that I put around her worked. Soon, though, a Scotland yard officer came. I found him stupid for blowing his whistle but yet he did and I couldn't stop him. When he came running towards the girl I made him look like a bear. After all, we couldn't have him looking the way he was when we killed him.

Jumbo got behind him and hit him in the head with the hammer he was holding. The girl started laughing like it was all just part of the show. I felt pit towards her because she didn't know that he was a really human and he was actually dead. After more officers came we started taking care of them one by one. Dagger throwing his knives, Beast ripping off their heads with her whip and Doll doing what she normally does. I would have killed them but the others were already taking care of them.

The girl got in the carriage not too long after the men were killed. One of them wasn't fully dead so I decided to show him mercy by ending his life. Joker walked over to me and said he was proud of me for another job well done. I just smiled at him and said it was no problem. But it was a problem. In every way it was a problem. But I couldn't complain about knowing he'll start a lecture on why I needed to do this.

As soon as we got back to the camp I went straight to my tent. I didn't want to stay up any longer. I was tired and I wanted as much sleep for tomorrow as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up I got dressed in different clothing. Instead of wearing my usual black leggings, a white shirt with no straps and fluffy cuffs with black and white flats I wore a loose black shirt, black sweats, a sweater that was a little bit over my size and and walking shoes.

When I got outside I decided to go to the tent where the newcomers were making the food. This morning I wasn't hungry but I wanted to see how they were doing. I got there and I saw Smile messing up the potatoes. Considering the fact that he was basically doing everything like a Noble-they can't do anything right without help- I felt really bad so I decided to help them. Sadly Black got there before me and started judging his potatoes and the way he dressed. He started fixing the way he was dressed and soon everyone including me was looking at the odd pair. But then they started talking about what to make with the poorly stripped potato peels. I decided to be useful and jump in. I wanted to have a slightly different personality with this look because I didn't want everyone judging. So I decided to go for the happily shy type. Though that's obviously not me I chose that anyway.

"Why don't you make fish and chips? I'm sure we have some fish in the supply tent."

"Hello but if I may ask, who are you" Smile said.

"I'm Celesta pleasure to meet you." I said. Celesta was my real name though it did sound kind of like a circus name that wasn't too little or too much.

"Hey Celesta that fish and chips idea is brilliant idea! We should to'ally do that!" said Freckles. She seemed overly excited just to eat.

Black surprised me though when he walked up to me. I still had to stay in my shy yet happy personality so I forced myself to look confused.

"Is there something you need Black?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yes there is. Would you like to cook with me? I'm sure the meal will be much better with your help." Black said smiling a closed eye smile.

Though to me it didn't look like a smile. It looked more like a forced smile and he also looked like he didn't want me to help him at all. Seeing this I politely declined his offer.

"No it's alright. I'm sure I would just mess things up anyway. But I wouldn't mind watching you if you don't mind.

"No I wouldn't mind at all."

He started cooking and I was amazed. I never saw anyone who could move that fast and that perfectly before. Though the thought of him being a demon came back and it made much more sense.

Black finished the meal and I helped pass the food to everyone. It was more like politely forced to help because when Black asked me he looked completely evil and it scared the, pardon my french, he scared the shit out of me. But then I was taken out of my thoughts by Freckles screaming "GET OU' OF MY BLOODY WAAAAAAAY!" I kind of found her adorable when she did that kind of stuff though.

"Freckles you know you can't just shove everyone out the way. You have to be a little nicer." I said trying to sound happy.

"Bu' everyone wouldn' get out the way. And I want some food cause I'm hungry." she replied.

"Ok but you're not getting any more than last time. You basically ate half of everyone else meal."

I said by as Smile left with only bread and Freckles left with a plate full of food. I served half of the crown and soon got a little tired for a nap.

"Black, I hope you don't mind serving the rest of the food. I'm a little tired you see and so I want to take a little nap before I go practice."

"I do not mind at all. You should get your rest, you're going to need it."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon night came and I wasn't feeling all to good. I felt like someone had just thrown up in my mouth and forced me to swallow it. And I didn't like how I woke up either. Joker came in and started yelling at me to get up.

"Joker... can y- can you please stop screaming."

"Oh ye poor lass. Ye aren't doin' good are ye?" Joker said with deep concern.

"No. I don't know why this always happens. I get sick right after something big happens. I really do hate missing things. Especially if they're fun."

"Well there's nothin' we can do. Ye' just have to stay here and hope we can fine someone to replace ye for ye act."

"Ok." I doubted they could find someone to replace me. Because a few minutes after Joker left my tent I heard him yelling for Black to replace Wendy in her and Peter's act. And being smart I knew that Peter couldn't hold Black's weight so Suit would have to stand in for Peter. It put me down knowing that I wouldn't be able to do my act. Although sometimes I got bored with it sometimes I would add something in just to impress the crowd and I would get the feeling of flying at night in the tent.

As I was drifting off to sleep again I heard the curtains to my tent opening. I assumed it was Joker so I turned around from my position to tell him to go away but found Smile standing there. He seemed as shocked as I was. Before I could ask him what he was doing he ran out of my tent. Strange. He didn't seem to want to talk to me so there had to be another reason why he wanted to come into my tent. I couldn't think of anything else as I heard the crowd screaming from the performance and couldn't help but smile, the thoughts of what just happened with Smile drifting away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a different bed in the morning. I recognized the place easily. It was the medical tent. But I wasn't alone. Smile was also with me and he also seemed ill. I couldn't help but think of how he could've gotten sick. I know I culdn't have because I barely saw him for about 2 seconds until he left. After a while I heard some talking. It was the doc and Black. They were talking about someone. Smile. How he had asthma and he was in the cold for too long and that he needed some rest. And the Black asked about me. Not _me_ me but the happy and shy kind.

"How is Celesta. She seems extremely ill as well."

"She'll be better in a few hours. All she needs is sleep." Doc answered.

I decided to go to sleep so I could back on track with what I was supposed to be doing. A few hours later I was perfectly well just like from the day before. Strange as it was to know that my illness was short but that always happened and I was used to it. I got up and stepped outside the tent and saw that it was night time. I knew it was the next day because... well because of a gut feeling.

(Ok just so everyone knows I don't love this part of the season so I'm gonna write less about it than what they put ^_^) I ran into Dagger and asked if he's seen Joker. He caught me up on all the things that was to happen in the next 24 hours and I knew I would have to do it without question. But because I was ill I couldn't go with him to Father.

I decided to go on a little walk throughout the grounds and when I came to Beast's tent I heard some strange sounds. It sounded like... moaning. I could tell it was Beast because it was her voice but when I heard another person it didn't sound like a normal person. His words were velvet and silk and smooth and all too perfect and demonic at the same time. Then it hit me. It was Black. He was doing a lot more than talking with Beast. I felt too uncomfortable to stay so I decided to fly in the air. People wouldn't need me until tonight anyway so I didn't have to worry. But I decided that I would head back a little bit before nightfall.

Flying in the fresh cold air gave me time to think. Not only that but hear the sound of Beast's moaning over and over again. Pleasant to hear, no. Awkward to stumble upon, yes. I never wanted to witness anything like that every again.

Nightfall came and everyone, meaning the firs-tier members, were gathered in the practice tent. When I got there Peter hit Doll.

"Peter was that necessary?" I said a little bit too calmly because Peter got even more outraged.

"Where were you Bird! We thought you left with them!" Peter said

"Left? With who?" I asked

"With Black and Smile and Suit! The outsiders left! I told you not to trust outsiders Doll!"

"But- but I thought what was the harm?! He was just a boy and he had no place else to go!" Doll said. "And he promised me! We even shook on it."

Peter was about to smack her again when Jumbo cut in. "Peter wait. They could be from the Yard for all we know. Which means it's dangerous for us to stay here."

"Yeah but Joker's already gone to see father. What are we supposed to do n-" Dagger said before he was cut off by Peter.

"We agreed to do it without Joker if necessary! The decision's already made."

"We can't fail. Father will be very angry since this boy is special." Jumbo said.

"Right" Peter continued "We have to get this done before we leave London. The target's home is somewhere near here so this shouldn't be a problem." We'll leave tomorrow. Everyone better ready. That's settled, we should report to Joker."

"I'll go after him." Beast suddenly said stepping out of the shadow.

"No. Doll and Bird should go instead. After all, someone needs to look after Doll and I don't think Bird is ready to fight after coming back from her illness." Wendy said.

"Come with me then. I'll get you guys a horse."

And before we knew it, we were riding off into the flames of hell themselves.

 _ **Ok everyone that's the end of this chapter. Im actually surprised that I wrote this much. It's usually not a lot when I write. But at least I wrote something. BYE ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The ride was relaxing with Doll. We were both silent but we were alright with that. The silence seemed to comfort us both. Though I was sort of worrying. I if Smile could really be Ciel Phantomhive than we made a big mistake in not noticing him and Black leave. Honestly, if he was the Earl than I wouldn't be surprised because of his personality. He didn't seem like a normal kid. That and he and Black were constantly together no matter how many times we separated them apart. Most of the time I would seem them talking to each other or they'd be just standing next to each other with these serious looks on their eyes.

Doll's and I's horse started to get tired. I knew this because it was slowing down every time Doll would force it to go faster with the reigns. As we stepped off the horse to get some water Doll started speaking.

"Bird..."

"Yes Doll?" I answered back, a little worried about what would come out of her mouth.

"I just can't imagine it. Smile bein' a part of the yard. He's so frail and weak and it doesn't seem like he could be a good liar. Of course, we don't either, eh?"

"Doll, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have had anything to do with Smile leaving. And who knows, maybe he isn't a part of the yard. Just don't think about it too much okay?"

We sattled up the horse once again and started riding in the direction of Fathers mansion. It was a quiet ride, once again, but it was okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon we arrived at Fathers house and it was in flames. I knew things wouldn't go the way we planned it but I didn't think that hell's fire was going to be literal.

We were still on the horse and then I stopped looking around and decided to look at Doll's reaction. It wasn't pretty. She was starting to panic and I saw tears almost forming in her eyes. I felt bad because I couldn't cry anymore and she would think I didn't care. But I do time I cried I would get more and more angry than I was sad. Now that I don't cry anymore it's hard to show my true emotions.

Doll got off the horse and started running to the burning building. I tried to grab her but she got off the horse before I could grab her. She started shouting "JOKER WHERE ARE YOU!" but of course there was no answer. Soon coming out of the flames I saw Black and Smile. But I couldn't even call them that anymore. It seemed to innocent to call them that. Before I could say something Doll spoke. "Eh what are you two doin' here?! What's goin' on and where's Joker!?"

"I'm sorry to inform but he passed away." Black said with a small smile.

"What are you talkin' 'bout! Smile talk to me!" Doll cried while holding onto Smile's jacket.

Smile just shook her off like she was nothing but extra weight holding on to him.

"GET YOUR LOWLY HANDS OFF ME!" Screamed Smile. Doll just stood back shocked. Then Black started to talk again. And when he did I decided to get off me horse to stand about ten feet away from Doll. I didn't want to be too close to them at the moment unless I was needed.

"We've been investigating on Her Majesty's orders about the kidnapped children. I assume you are familiar with it.." At that moment Doll started to back up and so did I. He looked even more evil every second I looked at him and I was scared to take my eyes off him just in case he tried to do something that would cause harm to me or Doll.

"You mean you really are with the yard? You came to arrest us?"

"No. On the contrary, we came to erase you, on the Phantomhive name, the queens guard dog." Then his eyes starting glowing. And in that moment I knew we were dead.

"Doll! Stay away from him!" I shouted. She started running towards him. I decided to run after her taking my wings out just in for a quick escape. Sadly I didn't get to her in time. He had killed her. Just before he killed me I ducked one of the knives that he threw also watching my wings. Luckily they weren't harmed at all. I flew in the air only to get my leg caught by something, and by something I mean _him._ He had an iron grip and I struggled to get free. I tried to a combination of attacks, kicking his head while punching. He grabbed my other foot and dodged the punch. I only had on last thing to try. Not only was I equipped with wings but somehow I had the ability to take other people's abilities. Like, strength, or wisdom or whatever somehow had that was unique to me that I could take. I absorbed his strength and speed and shook off his arm before flying high into the air. It looked like the guard dog, Ciel Phantomhive, ordered him not to get me because he didn't come after me. I was lucky, unlike the others. I felt really bad and I felt like I owed them a lot for being such a good family for me.

I decided to follow them to where ever they were headed. Not for revenge but because I felt like I should.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Phantomhive and his butler were getting on a train. I didn't know where it was to though because I couldn't hear them. Getting on the train I saw a little girl walk up to them. She was carrying a basket full of oranges it seemed. It also looked like she asked them to buy one, considering the fact that the butler grabbed the orange and gave what looked like money to the little girl.

Before the train started I decided to stay on the roof. Mainly because I was tired of flying and I wanted to hear what they were talking about. It still didn't happen seeing as how the train was too loud to hear anything from.

Soon the trained stopped at a place that looked like fairly few people lived. It was a spacious green area with a few houses and not much people walking around. The two dogs came up to a guy and got on his wagon after talking for a little bit. Well, only Phantomhive did, his butler walked the whole way. After riding on the wagon a while and walking both walked to a hill. They walked to the hill where the old Orphan Workhouse was. That was odd. Why would he want to go to a rundown place like that? After they passed a few of the ruins I decided to perch myself on one of them. They can't see me but I can hear their conversation.

"-wasn't lying about the workhouse." I heard Black say. I didn't try to remember his name after he was given a stage name. " It's completely deserted and dilapidated. And likely for quite some time. I doubt the orphans lived pleasantly here."

Phantomhive started laughing maniacally which creeped me out to no end. Knowing that a kid his age could laugh like that was disturbing.

"There was nothing this whole time! Everything they thought they were protecting was long gone! They had no idea! They were desparate and fools to protect this place. They even died for it! We're more demonic than demons are." At that point I decided to speak.

"We humans may be more demonic than demons in many ways Phantomhive but the one thing that makes us less demonic is our emotions. We can never get rid of them. No matter how much some of us try." He looked at me shocked for a moment but then had this deadly glare in his eyes.

"You knew Kelvin was lying to you then? You knew way more than the others didn't you?!" I sat up from my lying position on the tallest ruin.

"No. All I knew was that this place was a goner. That and he was obsessed with you. Other than that I knew nothing."

"Then why would you want to help him?"

"Because I owed him. And if I didn't then no matter what, even if he was dead, I still had to owe him."

"If I may ask" the demon spoke up, eyes glowing, "why is it that you are here.?"

"Do you want to know?" They just stared at me with hatred. "Well, I'll tell you. I wanted to know where you lived."

"So you can try and get revenge on the others." It was more like a statement than a question.

"No. I don't want revenge." I brought out my wings that I had hidden before getting on the ruins and flew down to the ground gracefully. " That's not what I want. I knew we would die soon but I didn't think it would be because of a demon and his master. And there isn't any use in crying either because there is no use in wasting tears that won't shed later."

They looked a little bit surprised but was returned with more malice.

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. Sebastian this is an order: kill her!"

And the fight soon began.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

When the fight began I got my wings ready to take flight. I would get ready for when he touched me I could get the rest of his abilities that I know will help me at least have the fight in a draw. Just as I thought he tried kicking me but I grabbed his foot absorbing his abilities into me. But sadly I wasn't able to completely steal them. I could only harvest them and use them for as long as I lived but I couldn't completely rid them of their abilities.

After I finished getting enough of his abilities to fight I could feel everything, see everything and hear everything. He had really good vision. But of course he would have good vision, he was a demon after all. I must have gotten the ability to change my eye color too because when I looked in his eyes I could see that my eye color had changed. They were a perfect bright fuchsia that made my eyes look all the more deadly. It also made him glare at me even more than I wanted him to. And I also realized that instead of the pure white color of my wings they had turned midnight black within seconds. The same midnight black of a raven. I liked the color a lot actually. It was better than the bright white that would constantly blind me, even at night.

As quickly as demon would he tried grabbing me but with my new abilities I dodged him and counter attacked him with a knee to the gut. He blocked that too and we were at a stalemate. It went on for what felt like hours but I didn't get tired. At least I didn't get tired, with something like this I ouldn't have made it for this long. Especially since it's fighting.

"Sebastian stop." Oh so that was the name that I forgot.

"Young master is there something wrong?" He looked like he wanted to rip out someone's throat.

"I want to ask her a few questions... _Bird._ Or isn't your real name Celesta?" asked Phantomhive.

"Yes it is. But so is Bird. The full name is Celesta Bird. But since people see me as a bird they call me by my last name."

"I din't care what people call you. What are you?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"I'm nothing special. Just a human like you."

"You seem more supernatural than human. If I may ask again for my young master, what are you?" the butler asked venomously.

"I assure you I'm nothing but a mere human. Nothing special at all. Well... except for my wings. That is the only thing non human about me."

"Well, if you aren't here to get revenge and you look very useful... come work for me."

"After you tried to tell your butler to kill me? You are one strange kid that Father obsessed over." The last part I mutter under my breath. Before I knew what was fully happening the butler lifted me up in a bridal position. Immediately getting uncomfortable I started to squirm. My wings started hurting because he was grabbing them especially hard. I started to complain.

"Can you please put me down!"

"Only if you work for my young master like he asked of you." the demon butler said.

"Fine! Now put me down you're hurting my wings. And don't put me down roughly!" He did as I said but he didn't seem to happy about that. Of course he wouldn't like it that much. I probably looked like an angel in his eyes. I probably look like an angel in anyone's eyes.

"So, what do you want to be called?" Phatomhive asked.

"What should I call you?" I retorted back.

"Do not call me by formalities. That is the only thing you can call me."

"Ok master. You can just call me Celesta than. Since I'm officially not a part of the circus anymore there is absolutely no reason to use my stage name."

"Celesta, we'll be heading back to my mansion. The other servants do not know that Sebastian is a demon so they can not know that you have wings."

"Ok master. But if I may ask, can I fly over there. I don't specifically like riding on trains."

"Alright. Sebastian, make sure she doesn't try to leave us when we head back."

"Of course young master."

I stayed on top of the train in the area where my new master and his demon was. I felt really relaxed considering I was on a train that was noisy and rattles from time to time. I was deep in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my leg. I looked down to see it was Sebastian. "The young master wishes to talk with you."

"Ok. I'll be down there soon." I replied bringing out my wings again. If I was going to go in the train I might as well do so with some style.

I got up and flew. I then did a 360 and landed into the window that the master was in.

"Did you have to do that?" He asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to die trying to get in here. Now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about."

"I wanted to ask you some questions about you came upon Noah's Ark Circus. And I need to know your background in case there is ever a reason I need to kill you." he blankly stated.

"Ok. Well, I did come upon the circus by meeting Joker. Though it wasn't like the normal situation where there's a lonely kid in the alley and someone comes and finally cares for them after they've been tossed to the side trash by so many people. I was actually in the orphanage workhouse. I was there ever since I was about 5. My parents, as you could already tell by my accent, was American so they brought me here. They thought I was some kind of freak with wings because of my behavior. 'You're too weird' or 'why can't you be as pretty as your mother you ugly ass' was what they constantly told me. They gave up on me and then 7 years later Joker came and found me. It must have been because Kelvin must have told him to. I still don't know to this day why he chose me of all people to be a part of the circus with them. So here I am, a 17 year old telling you a background story of how I came a part of a god damn circus."

I blinked my eyes and realized when I was talking I had somehow zoned out. I looked up from looking at the ground and saw that both the demon's and the master's expressions didn't change. I didn't expect them to, they were both as hard as a rock when it came to showing their emotions.

"You said you you didn't know why they adopted you but you became a part of the circus anyway. Why is that?" he asked, curious.

"I honestly don't know that myself. I think about it but I can never come up with the answer. Sometimes I think it's because I didn't want to stay at the workhouse but another part of me keeps telling me that that's not it."

"I see..."

"Young Master we have arrived at the station." the butler cut it. I had completely forgot that he was there.

We stepped out of the train and headed in the direction of the master's manor. It took a while but we got there. As soon as Sebastian helped me out of the carriage the other servants came out. They couldn't have been other people because they had servant outfits on. They must have seen me because their expressions were mixed with curiosity, surprise and they seemed like they were about to pounce on me if I did something. Yet I already knew because of their faces, life at the Phantomhive Manor will be extremely difficult.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have been waiting for this the entire time I was writing this. The servants always make me happy so this will be a happy time for me in the story. Meaning being with the servants and not Sebastian will be fun.**_

 **Chapter 7:**

"Master Ciel who is this?" the one with the hat asked. He must be the gardener judging by the way he was dressed.

"Finnian, this is Celesta. She will be working at the Phantomhive Manor." Sebastian said.

"Oh! It will be nice to have another female here, yes it will!" the maid exaggerated.

"Hi. It's not to meet you all. Like Sebastian said my name is Celesta. I hope we'll get along."

"Oi! You never said she was American. It's nice to have one of me here." the one who looked like a chef.

"Celesta, this is the chef, Bard" he pointed to the one who states I was American, "this is the maid, Mey-rin" he pointed to the maid," ad this is Finnian, he is the gardener."

"Sebastian, I want to go inside already. Finny, Mey-rin Bard, you will all get to know her later. For now her and I have some business we need to clear. Let's go Sebastian, Celesta."

We headed in the manor and walked down a few halls. On the outside I knew this place was huge but I didn't think it would be huge enough where I would get lost. We were walking for only a few minutes but it felt like hours that we were walking. We reached a door and Sebastian opened it. The master walked in first and then I did. Following behind us was Sebastian. The young master sat down in a chair behind the desk that was in his room and I didn't know whether or not I should sit so I just stood there awaiting orders.

"Celesta sit." I did as I was told. "Now, what weaknesses and strengths do you have?"

"Weaknesses... well I guess you'll just have to find those out yourself seeing as how I don't even know my own weaknesses. Well, physically I don't know them but emotionally and mentally I have quite a few. I hate being alone, I hate failing and when I do I start to feel useless, when I feel useless I always mess things up when I try not being useless and I get angry easily so if anything happens and I lose my temper someone will always pay. My strengths... I guess I'm a decent fighter. I can manipulate people, and other strengths I haven't figure out myself yet."

"For not knowing your own strengths and weaknesses you do have a lot to say." Master said.

"Yeah well, I don't do a lot to know myself that well. Sometimes a person can know me better than myself."

It was quiet for a while but it was a comfortable quiet. Nothing seemed too awkward but it was still really quiet. Sebastian just stood behind the master and Ciel just sat there eyeing me like he was trying to unlock all of my secrets with just his one eye. I just sat there as emotionless as I can. I wasn't uncomfortable having him look at me like that but I sort of did wish he would stop looking at me like that.

"Celesta you can leave. Sebastian will show you to your new room. After you're done with that Sebastian get me some tea."

"Yes my lord."

The demon showed me to my room and when we got there he opened the door. I had to admit it was a nice room but it looked a little too girly for my liking. I wanted it a little more dark and a little less girly. I would just have to fix that later then when I got my own privacy.

"Here is your room. If you need anything just call and I will assist you."

"Thanks Sebastian. Oh one more thing before you go. You aren't going to lock me in this room are you? And can you tell me where the bathroom us before you go, just in case I wake up in the middle of the night and something happens." His face looked a little taken aback. I think he was surprised that I found out that the young master wanted me locked in my room until he felt like taking me out. But, you can't always keep a bird locked in its cage. It will always find the opportune moment to escape.

"If you wish to know where the restroom is, it is down the hall. It is visible to the eye. There will be no need to strain your eyes to see." And with that he left my room NOT locking the door. I was surprised he didn't lock the door. I wanted to do something but I didn't know what I wanted to do. I just sat there and thought about what I wanted to do. And then it hit me. Until my new master wants to see me then I could fix this room a little to my liking. So I took out anything that looked too bright and anything that looked too girly, which was surprisingly not that much. Though the other stuff might not have been bright and girly it wasn't my taste in design.

By the time I finished redecorating my room I looked at the work I did. Right when you walk in from the door you could see the bed. It was mainly color of black but under the covers were the bed sheets and they were white. The wall looked like it was blood red because I replaced the ugly blue before with the red. Everything else was just simple. The night stand only held the lamp and the dresser didn't hold much either. It had a brush a hand mirror although I don't know why it's there because there was a mirror attached to the dresser. And that's pretty much it. Other than that, if I were to change clothes I wouldn't change at all because the only thing I brought with me was a cloak and my circus attire. My stomach started rumbling and I realized I was hungry. I went to go to the kitchen but then I remembered that I didn't know here it was.

I had walked too far from my room and so now I was officially lost in the manor. I would have gone the master's study but I knew that if I tried to I would get lost again. As soon as I was about to give up I felt a dark presence around and knew it was Sebastian. I honestly didn't care if he thought I was trying to do something bad but I did have to explain myself to have him not want to kill me.

"Miss Celesta, may I ask what you are doing outside of you room?" he asked very darkly.

"I got hungry and decided to go to the kitchen when I forgot that I didn't know where it was." I answered blankly but honestly. He must have known I was telling the truth because he let up a little. But just because he was letting up a little didn't mean that I would let my guard down.

"If you needed assistance I would have gladly helped." he said plastering the fakest smile ever. If he wanted to play fake happiness I could do the sme thing. After all, I played a fake smile almost everyday.

Putting the most believable fake smile on my face I retorted back.

"I would have asked you but I felt you were too busy tending to the young master."

"Well, I was on my way to get him his afternoon snack. And since I am on my way I wouldn't mind showing you to the kitchen."

We headed to the kitchen in dead silence and pure hatred in the air. I was hoping that someday that pure hatred would at least be less hateful, if it makes any sense.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

As he was preparing the young master his snack I was looking around the kitchen. It looked like a normal kitchen but i could smell a hint of gun powder. It didn't make any sense in why there was gun powder in kitchen but I could figure that out later on, right now I just wanted food. I stopped looking around the kitchen and looked at the demon making some food. I couldn't see what he was making so I decided to get up. But as soon as I got up I hit something and I almost fell. I grabbed on to whatever I bumped into and felt it was clothing. Whatever I had grabbed was bent down with me. I looked up and saw the smirking face of the butler. He had his arm around me and started pressing more against his chest. It started to feel really uncomfortable so I straightened both of us, moved his arm from around my waste and walked away from him over to the food. It wasn't ready yet seeing as how he was making some sort of cake. I didn't want to stay any longer anymore so I left.

"When you're done with the food tell me. You'll know where I'll be." I knew he would know where I was because he could sense me. And if I tried doing anything he might deem suspicious he'll easily try to snap my neck.

After deciding to check out the huge mansion I heard a big bang. I decided to follow it to see if anyone needed help. I got to where the noise was and saw Mey-Rin in a pile of broken glass.

"Um... Mey-Rin?" i asked a little hesitantly.

"Mister Sebastian is going to be very angry, yes he is!"

"Mey-Rin."

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Is there something you needed?" She was the one in a mess and she was asking me if I needed help. Honestly how dense could she be.

"No. I heard the noise and came over here. Do you need help?"

"No you don't need to fix my mistakes!"

"No I don't mind." Even though she was complaining I still helped her. After a few minutes she realized that no matter what she said I would still help her. So far she was the only one that I liked. I didn't know the others that well and I didn't really like Sebastian much either. Ciel was neutral. I don't hate him but I don't like him either. And although she was pretty loud she seemed decent enough to want to talk to. That, and I'll never admit this out loud, she makes me laugh.

"Thank you for helping me. I am really grateful, yes I am."

"It's no problem. Just make sure you clean your glasses, they seem to be fogged up." I left her to continue her chores and to continue walking around the place. I came to the front entrance and went outside. It was a beautiful day, since it is Spring it only makes sense. I decided to stop near a tree and sit under. I looked up and looked at the sky. For some reason I got tired and my eye lids drooped.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I woke up feeling a little groggy but refreshed. I opened my eyes and when I did Sebastian was standing in front of me. His face didn't seem all too pleased either.

"Hello Sebastian. Is the cake ready?" I asked pretending not to notice the way he was glaring at me.

"Yes. But if I may ask what are you doing outside?"

"I honestly don't know. I came outside to explore, got under this tree and fell asleep. How long was I asleep?"

"Not too long. I have brought you a snack as you asked."

"Thank you." I took a bite at the cake. It was good, better than the food I ate at the circus. Before I took a bite though i saw Sebastian smirked. It was suspicious but I didn't pay it much mind. He probably didn't like the reaction on my face because that smirk turn into a glare again. To make him feel a little better I told him it was good, very plainly.

"It's pretty good. You're a good cook for a demon." I said nonchalantly. I stood up and walked away from him like I did in the kitchen. Before I took a step though he grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him, almost glaring.

"What are you?" he asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What creature are you?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"When I first saw you flying in the sky I immediately thought you were an angel. But you aura didn't show it. So I ask again, what are you?"

"If I said human you wouldn't believe me. So in all honesty, I don't know." He stared at me saying nothing else. I got a little impatient and talked again. "If you have nothing to else to say can I eat my slice of cake in piece." I stated in more of a demand then a request. He let me go and I began to walk to my room. I soon found, surprisingly, and went straight to the dresser. I couldn't help but look myself in the mirror. After I finished my cake I sat the plate on the dresser. I brought out my wings and started looking at them. At the center I could see hints of black on them, right where my back was. Where they were spreading out across my back side was pure black and at the edges grey. Everything else was the normal white. It shocked me though I didn't even show my shocked face to myself. They were turning black. They were TURNING BLACK! Black is better than white but I didn't know why it was suddenly changing its color.

I was to deep in thoughts to recognize the butler standing at my door.

"My, your wings are now black." I turned around to see him smirking a little. "Aren't you surprised?"

"I am a little. But if you think I'm scared you are sorely mistaken. I'm more curious than anything else right now." I blocked my face with my wings trying to see more of my back when it suddenly got cold in the room. I peeked out from my wins and saw pitch black. I looked around and saw Sebastian gone, yet I still felt him there. I continued looking around, though with a bored expression, and soon came upon red eyes. They looked very pretty surrounded in black. I tried to touch them but then they disappeared.

"Sebastian were those your eyes?" I asked him. Soon the room turned back to its normal color and daylight shone through the window.

"Why? Would you like to know?"

"Yes. And if you're wondering why, it's because they looked so pretty surrounded in black." His face went shocked for a moment. It seems as if I surprised Sebastian once again. He soon walked towards me. He bent down really close to my face and we were mere inches a part from each other. Thankfully I wasn't blushing otherwise I would show how weird this was. He reached behind me and grabbed my plate from the dresser. He walked out my door without another word to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon night time came and I wasn't tired yet. I decided to go outside and get a little fresh air, by fresh air I mean fly until my wings hurt.

After I got back to my room I had to use the restroom. I walked out of my room as cautiously as I could. After all, I didn't want to catch the eye of a certain butler. I got to the bathroom and did my duty of bringing my pee bar to a 0%. I stepped out and headed back to my room when I heard footsteps I didn't want to see Sebastian so I ran to my room and shut the door. Luckily I got in my room before he could see me. Oh how wrong I was. I completely forgot that he was a demon and he probably heard me running into my room. Now I felt stupid because when I turns around guess who was there... it was none other than the demon I didn't want to see.

"Now what are you doing up so late? I thought you were asleep."

"No. I wasn't tired. But I am now so can you please leave." I walked over to the closet to see if there was anything I could wear. there were a few things but they didn't really catch my eye. I did see a robe that wasn't too hurtful to the eye and put it at the foot of the bed for the morning. Just because I didn't have any night clothes to wear didn't mean I would wear my normal clothes. I turned around and once again Sebastian was right in front of me. This time I didn't run into him which was good. He grabbed me forcefully and kissed me on the lips. That ass hole took my first kiss.

* * *

 ** _Welp I guess that's the end of this chapter. Will they screw in each others lightbulbs next chapter? who knows. Comment on what you want to happen next. If you don't, thats koolio too. Well BYE ^_^_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Shock over took me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to pull away but he was so warm at the same time. He soon pulled away but didn't take his eyes off of me. It seemed like he was trying to figure out my emotion. I knew my eyes gave away my emotions and at that moment they were shock, anger and a little bit of lust. When I looked into his eyes they glowed red and I started to get a little hesitant at what I should do next.

"S-Sebastian..." The next thing I knew I was pinned to the wall with Sebastian hovering me, eyes still glowing. "Sebastian..." I said more sternly, though I didn't mean to make it sound like I was angry with him. I was loving what he was doing with me.

"I apologize. I will leave you to sleep." He left before I could blink. As disappointment hit me I went over to my dresser. There was actually a nightgown in there. Sebastian must have put it in there. (XD innuendo moment) It was nice. The nightgown was pure black and down to my knees. There were even stockings with it. I went to bed and this time instead of dreaming of nothing I dreamed of a certain butler clad in my favorite color.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up in the morning the sun wasn't up all the way. It's strange how I slept late and still woke up early. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep I got dressed in my circus clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen. I walked in through the door and saw the other servants there. _'so this is how early they wake up'_ I thought. They soon looked up knowing I was there and greeted me with a strange but welcoming greeting. "Hello Celesta!" they greeted.

"Good morning you guys. How is everyone doing this morning?"

"Good" Bard said.

"I'm doing good Miss Celesta!" Finny almost screamed.

"I'm doing well!"Mey-rin also said enthusiastically.

"That's good you guys. So what are the chores today? Or did Sebastian not come to tell us what it is yet?" By the time I finished asking that question the others were shaking in fear. then I realized that Sebastian was behind me with his dark aura. What happened in last night popped into my mind and I hurriedly left. I could just always figure out what I was supposed to do anyway.

As soon as I left I decided to go to the garden. It would be a great way to get some fresh air and a way to actually clear my head of all thoughts. And I was right, it did. The wind seemed to calm me down and the flowers seemed to have made me relaxed with the way they were flowing in the wind. Sometimes the petals on the flowers even started flying in the wind. (A/N I know it sounds like those moments where those long hair girls stand in the wind and look boss af) So for the time being being I just stood there admiring the garden and letting the wind blow in my face. Not knowing that someone was behind me THE ENTIRE TIME I walked back into the kitchen to get me a small snack.

Sad to say when I got back Bard was trying to cook something... with a flame thrower. Not the usual necessities you use to cook, a flame thrower.

"Bard what are you doing?" I almost shouted at him.

"I was cooking some food and thought it was taking too long so I decided to cook it faster." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Bard food takes time. I'm sure Sebastian told you."

"Yeah he did." he said sounding as if he was giving up on the argument.

"Now I won't tell Sebastian if that's what you're thinking. As long as you stay out of trouble for the rest of the day." Taking his flaming death machine I went to put it away and then go to my room for a little nap. As soon as I got there I immediately heard an explosion. Bard had used dynamite again and I completely forgot. Now Sebastian is going to kill both me and Bard. I walked back to the kitchen to find Sebastian scowling at Bard, as usual. I had told him not to get into any trouble but somehow he always manages to find a way.

I stood in back of them watching as Sebastian scowled Bard and waited for him to leave.

"Bard, I told you not to use dynamite in the kitchen." Said Sebastian.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it. The meat was taking forever to cook so I decided to use the dynamite." I just sat there listening. Bard must have not known that I was there cause he was focused on Sebastian. Who wouldn't not pay attention to Sebastian when he was angry at them.

Thankfully Bard left so that meant that I could leave. I didn't want to stay in the same room With Sebastian at all. It was just really awkward for me. It may not have been awkward for him but now I couldn't even look at him without thinking of when he kissed me. As I walked back to my room I couldn't help thinking that I was being watched. Yeah I know in the Phantomhive Manir you're either safe or you're going to be dead. I got to my room opened my door and for some reason Sebastian was already there and he was holding a maids dress. It wasn't too long but wasn't too short either.

"Hello Sebastian." I nervously said.

"Goodmorning Celesta. I have brought you your maid attire."

"Ok thanks. I'll get ready in just a minute." He didn't leave yet. He handed me my maid attire but didn't leave yet. And I didn't want to go to the bathroom that was outside my room for some damn reason and have to walk back.

"Sebastian... can you leave please. I need to get dressed." He walked to the door and left but I still felt like he was outside. With him around everything was going to be hard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

I got dressed in the maid attire and walked to the kitchen to get me a snack. Luckily no one was where I was headed so I didn't need to talk to anyone.

I had my small snack, which was just an apple and decided to look for the young master since I was bored and I wanted to ask him some questions just to annoy him. While walking there I remembered he didn't show me much of the mansion and so I got lost. Though the only thing I did recognize was the servants quarters. I decided to knock on each door seeing as I didn't know the exact room of the other servants. To no surprise there weren't any answers coming from any of the doors that I knocked on. Every single one of them was empty. I headed straight to my room knowing that there wasn't much else to do since I would just get lost... like the last time.

A few minutes I fell to a dreamless sleep. When I woke up I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes just a little to see that it was Sebastian coming into my room, once again, without knocking and coming over to where I was sleeping. I knew that he knew that I was already awake so I found it absolutely useless to pretend to be asleep.

"Miss Celesta, why is it that I always seem to find you asleep?"

"I don't know. It's probably because you always try to find a way to harass me. Even though we have literally not know each for more than a few days." I retorted.

"Never mind that. I came to tell you the young master wanted to see you."

"Well I guess that's okay. I was gonna see him until I gave up and fell asleep. Okay Mr. Butler, show me where the young master is and I shall get off your back." Before I left the room I added, "Oh, and after you show me where his office is can you give me a tour of the mansion? I don't want to get lost."

I waited outside of the door to follow him to the young masters office. It felt like a journey to get to his office. In my head I was thinking 'No one should have this big of a mansion! Especially if you're gonna live by yourself!' We reached the young masters door and Sebastian knocked on the door. We heard a bored "Come in" and we entered.

"Did you want to see me young master" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you knew how to do the chores of a maid."

"I was in a circus for most of my life and you're asking me if I know how to clean? Wow can you really be that dense?" There was a tick mark on the young nobles head which meant I was starting to irritate him. Which is a new record, irritating the hell out of someone in just 2 minutes.

"Don't play smart with me! I can always kick you out of my mansion." he threatened me.

"Then it would make no difference. I could always go back to America and find a job there and live my life peacefully. Though it would mean a boring life I am actually willing to do that if you actually kick me out."

"Well if you already know how to clean then this conversation is over. Your training on how to fight will begin tomorrow." With that he dismissed his butler and I. 'Why would he assume that I couldn't fight?' I thought to myself. 'Didn't he see me fight his butler the other time or did he just forget?'

I just shook it off and went to the nearest window and opened it. It was dusk which meant it was almost night time.

"Miss Celesta what are you doing?" Oh yeah, and Sebastian was right behind too wasn't he?

"I'm going out for a little before I head to bed. I'll only be gone for a few hours."

Before he could say anything I let out my wings and jumped out the window. I think we were on the second floor but I didn't feel it. When I landed I stretched out my wings and saw that a little bit more of it was being tainted. It wasn't the shiny white and the little grey areas it was before. From my back to half of the wings were grayish-black. The blackest part protruding from my back getting lighter and lighter til it blended with the white. It looked a little pretty but it also worried me. Why was it changing color? And why was it changing color so fast? I decided to just let it go flying in the air to get rid of my stress and worry. And it was sure as hell a lot better than being with someone who had an ego that was as disgusting as a donkey's ass.

But never mind that, flying was peaceful. No butler, no brat, no loud dimwits, just the sky and the wind in my face. It was too beautiful. Soon it was completely dark which meant I must have been out for about an hour or two and so I wanted to spend my last hour on a tall building just relaxing. And the only tall building that I could think of was the queen's castle. I wasn't stupid just bold. That and the guards were really REALLY stupid when it came to the possibility that something could come down from the air. I said at the highest and comfortable place possible just relaxing. The stars had come out and it made me a little drowsy. So I drifted off to sleep not knowing the consequences that would await me tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Ok everyone that is it for this chapter! Again I am really sorry for not updating for like a whole month now but school started and it's irritating the hell out of. I have this project due Thursday even though it is literally the beginning of the school year. But other than that I will try to make another chapter soon. BYE ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

I woke up to the sun just barely rising and the feeling of a little wind hitting my face. _Damn, I woke up someplace else again._ I didn't mean to stay asleep the whole. And the stick-up-his-ass butler is probably going to think I ran away. As I was getting off the castle to quicly fly away I heard someone shouting. "HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!? WE HAVE A BURGLAR! GET THE GUARDS!" I couldn't let them see my face so I just flew off. From a safe distance I turned my head to see what they were doing. Each of the men on the roof looked surprised as if they'd seen a ghost. At least they didn't know it was me. If they found out than Ciel and Sebastian would be pissed off.

As I was flying back to the manor I was trying to figure out a plan to explain why I wasn't at the manor last night. Almost everything that seemed plausible just didn't sound like something I would do. So at that point I just decided that I would say what I was really doing and see if they would believe the truth or if they though I was lying. Either way I was getting I in trouble.

I flew in my room (because I left the window open) and guess who was there. If you guessed Sebastian and Ciel you are correct. Ciel was sitting on my bed while Sebastian was standing next to him like the loyal dog he was.

"Celesta."

"Master."

"Would you mind telling me where you were last night." He was angry. It may not have been on his face but the slight glare could say it all.

"I was just out and about."

"Don't play games with me Celesta! Where were you!"

"Fine if you want to know that badly you could have just asked." At that he sweatdropped and I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I was flying out, landed on the queens castle and fell asleep."

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" _Yep I don't think he's fond of just sleeping any where like that._ I tried to put my hands up in defense.

"Hey it's not like I did that on purpose. I just drifted off to sleep."

"Sebastian find a good punishment for her. I don't want to handle this."

 _Uh oh. I am officially dead. And I can't escape cause it's daytime. Shit._ Since I had nowhere else to go to get away from my punishment I had to fall through with it this time. I knew it wouldn't be fun but at least it'll get them off my back and make them think that I wouldn't do it again.

 _ **~Time Skip~**_

It was mid afternoon and I was trying to eat some cheese in peace until a certain butler clad in black decided to finally give me my punishment.

"Now Celesta since the young maser has ordered me to give you an appropriate punishment I shall do so. Are you ready?"

"Sebastian if it's going to take me passed the time I relax and sleep I'm not doing it today. So what is it?"

Cue the eye twitch. "I want you to clean the entire manor within 6 hours. If you can't do that then your punishment will be more severe."

When I first heard that I thought I was going crazy. 6 hours to clean a mansion that I didn't even know my way around of. Bullshit. Utter bullshit. The feeling of anger and hatred towards him was what I carried with me out the door of the kitchen. But when I stepped out I thought of something. What if I just took his speed from him. Or did I already take it? My memory wasn't the best (a/n I really can't remember if I said she gained speed from him so let's say she didn't and does this chapter) so I'll just do gain it from him. I went back in the kitchen to find him still there. To not make my motions weird I decided to make at least a little bit of conversation with him.

"Sebastian I know you don't like him but is 6 hours really enough time to clean the ENTIRE manor?" While saying that I felt not only some abilities come into me but better vision. My eyesight isn't a perfect 20/20 but it's better than Mey-rin's.

"You will not get any less or any more time than that. If I were you I would get some sleep now because you have a busy day tomorrow." I wanted to wipe that shit eating grim off of his face but that wouldn't help my situation.

I decided to take his advice and go to bed early but I didn't do so without my daily flight. But this time only the tips of my wings were left white. The rest were either pitch black, a smokey black or a gray. And all in that order to the white at the tips of my wings. Though every time I look at it now it makes me more worried. I thought... maybe I should ask Sebastian if he knows what's going on.

* * *

Ok everyone so that's he end of this chapter! I'm really proud of myself for actually updating sooner than I originally thought. But thank you guys for the support on this story. I have made other stories so I hope you will check those out and yeah. Also, I will try to upload sooner for this story Andrew other and I will try my best to upload every week like I used to do. Please please please like this story and until next time BYE ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The next morning I decided to go look for Sebastian. As usual he was preparing the breakfast for the young master. He looked really focused that I didn't want to bother him.

"Celesta what is it that you want?"

"If I could talk to you after you're done preparing for the young master I would be grateful."

"After the day ends I might be able to have a little chat with you. Just wait until then."

I headed back to my room to remember that I didn't put on my uniform. Taking my time I decided to think on what I was supposed to do today. Seeing as how I couldn't remember I opened the door to leave me room only to crash into something, but more like _someone._

"Celesta you haven't forgotten that you have training today did you?" He said with that God damn smirk plastered on his face.

' _Shit. I forgot I had to practice training against a demon today. What am I going to do?'_ "No I didn't forget. I was actually about to get you so we could start."

We walked out to the area of the garden where there isn't anything that could be destroyed. Though I'm sure it wouldn't have been a problem for him to clean up.

" Now Celesta what are you already an expert in?"

"Anything with knives and illusions."

"Illusions?"

"I can make people see things and they wouldn't know that it is an illusion."

"I would like to see this talent."

"Ok but if it doesn't work on you I'll try it on Finny."

I didn't want to make anything simple for him but yet I couldn't think of anything. Then a random thought came to mind. Maybe he's a cat person. Whenever I walk by him after he comes out of his room or from outside he smells like cat. I gave him the image of cats of all breeds and soon saw a small blush on his face. I was a little bit excited seeing as how a seemingly very powerful demon blushed because of my doing, especially if it's because I'm using an illusion. I decided to stop my illusion to and soon Sebastian grew very... hmm. Anxious isn't the word and angry isn't the word. He seemed sad and disappointed that there were no more cats surrounding him. Trying to compose himself Sebastian stood up.

"That is a very excellent gift you have. But how did you get a powerful demon Suh as myself to be fooled?"

"To be honest I don't know. All I know is that that is my specialty."

Sebastian looked like he wanted to ask more questions but soon decided that he wouldn't. We started training but it was mainly Sebastian showing me pe to use a gun properly and he also taught a few more knife skills.

I headed back to my room seeing as how it was then end of the day. Then I remembered that Sebastian said I could talk to him. I walked to his room and knocked three times. He opened the door and I saw that he was still in his butler outfit.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Um Sebastian is it alright if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not at all."

He made a gesture for me to come in and I did.

"Please sit on the on the bed."

I did as he said and got somewhat comfortable. Sebastian sat right next to me and told me what it was that I wanted to talk to him about. I couldn't put things into words so I brought my wings out and showed him what was wrong.

"This doesn't happen to often. The only time o have ever seen this is if an angel is fallen. And you are not an angel."

"Sebastian what do you think this means?"

"I will have to find out. Until then make sure you check on it. By this rate something might happen."

"You said that this normally happens when angels fall. And that means they slowly turn into demons don't they? Will I become a demon Sebastian?"

"Hmm..."

We didn't speak for rest of that night because I accidentally fell asleep on his bed. But the strange thing was is that he didn't wake me up. When I woke up I was under the covers and Sebastian was nowhere in sight. Though I knew that he was most likely in the kitchen. Deciding that it was time to get ready for the once again I got up and went to my room to get the necessities for a shower. I got a clean uniform and headed to the shower. Once I got in the shower my head started hurting. It felt so painful to the point I started gripping my hair and yanking on it to make the pain stop.

I didn't feel the pain but when I couldn't feel it I had an image of some sort pop into my head. It was of an angel and someone else. They were a little blurry but the angel wasn't as blurry as the other figure. The angel was a woman dressed in all white and was a woman. I couldn't see her face. The other figure was a male but I couldn't get anything else out of it.

Reality hit me like a punch in the face and I fell. (btw took a shower not a bath. I don't know if they had showers back then but I don't like baths so I put that instead) I felt the sting in my ass and couldn't get up for a few minutes. Though sadly I wish I had because a certain someone heard it and came in the bathroom.

"Celesta are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just slipped and fell on my rear that's it."

"Do you need help getting up?"

"No. Stop being perverted and get me my towel please."

I got out of the shower, with my towel wrapped around me if I may add for you hentai's out there, and stood there waiting for Sebastian to leave. Which he didn't.

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

"You smell different."

"I just took a shower Sebastian. What do you think?"

Next thing I know he was pinning me to the wall near the bathroom door and smelling me. He smelled my hair, my neck anything that wasn't already sniffed and gone over.

"Celesta let me see your wings."

"Well I can't seeing the current position I'm in."

He backed away from me just enough so I could have room. I brought out my wings and as soon as I did I felt a little dizzy. Though it lasted for about half a second. I suddenly felt the urge to look at my wings but as soon as I did I saw they were completely black. I went back to the bathroom to look at the mirror and spread my wings and saw they were completely black. Nothing was left white anymore and if it was than I couldn't see it through the pitch black surrounding my wings.

"Sebastian, what does this mean?"

"You could possibly be a hybrid."

* * *

 **HEEEEEYYY! Yea there's really no excuse for me right now. Welp I just wanted to shine the light for you Trump haters. And you Hillary haters then I don't know what to say because in this situation I fucking hate trump but have neutral feelings for Hillary. BUT other than that I'm sorry for not updating once again after midterm and final exams are over I will try to pick up the updating pace again and give you somewhat a better quality. With that said BYE ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for updating after all this time. I've been really tired and with semester final exams I was kind of worried that I wouldn't be able to pass the semester. But then I got really tired and I got really tired and busy for the net few months and yeah. If you want you can be mad at me because I deserve it. Welp, on with the story.**

 **Chapter 13:**

"Me? A hybrid? What could I be a hyrbrid _of_ Sebastian?"

"What did you say your abilities are again Celesta?"

"Power/ability stealing and illusions."

He looked at me like he was in deep thought. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. Could he possibly know what my species is?

"It is possible that your type of species are angel and chimera."

"Chimera? What is that?"

"A chimera is a cat type of animal that takes others powers or abilities. Though it seems in this case you are not a cat with a serpents tail."

I was at a loss for words. I knew of angels and demons and grim reapers but I couldn't believe the thought of a different creature to exist in this kind of world. I decided to go and head to the library to see if there was anyting on my species.

When I got to the librart I looked and looked for books on different creatures but there were none. All there was was fairytale books and autobiographies and biographies. And because I couldn't find anything I decided to head to the towns library. There was bound to be a book or something.

Trying to look normal to the towns folk I went to the stables to sattle up horse. I got on the horse and left the Phantomhive mansion.

As I trotted the streets in search for the library I recieved a lot of stares. I didn't care though because they wouldn't and couldn't do anything to me. I found the library, put the horse some place where nobody could steal him (I don't know what they do with horses) and walked inside the building. On the outside it looked dreary and run down but on the inside it looked well kept. When you walked in there was the librarian desk on the left and a little area where there was and area for reading. On the back walls there were books and a staircase leading to the childrens section upstairs. I walked around looking for a book and then I found one. The title was Greek Mythological Creatures.

I opened the book and went to the c named creatures and found what I was looking for.

 _Chimeras are female creatures who breathe fire and take the form an animal with a lions head, goat body and serpents tail. They take others abilities by pain or simply by touching another being._

 _'So that's what I am. But Sebastian said that I was a cat. Not a goat and god damn serpent. Or am I just a cat because I'm part Chimera? This doesn't make any sense.'_

I stopped reading the rest of it because it only spoke of conjoined twins. Meaning there were two twins who were basically one person but with the DNA of two people. And I sure as hell know that I'm not a conjoined person.

* * *

 **I know I made this chapter short but I promise you I will make the next one longer or a normal word count. BYE ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah yeah yeah I know "Butler you haven't updated in forever!" I'm sorry. But I promise I will update by the end of this week. For now enjoy the story and BYE ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

I walked back to the manor so that I could relax a little. But while I was flying I noticed a carriage on its way to the manor. It looked a little suspicious to me so I tried to fly a little lower and a little slower to see if I could see who was inside. I didn't get a chance to get a good look because one of them stuck their head out looking around to see what outside. Luckiy my speed was now developed and I flew far away before he could move his head up.

I headed in the manor through the servants doors and walked to my room. I stayed there for about an hour until I heard noises. I got up out of my bed and walked until I came to the kitchen where the source of the noise was. I opened the door to stop a sword from peircing my head and saw Mey-rin and Bard on the floor with shocked looks on their faces. They must have been fighting him because I also saw Mey-rins guns cut in half on the floor.

I finally turned to the one who had tried to plunge a swor into my skull. He had white hair and had this shocked but smug look on his face. Someone needed to put him in his place.

"Now I believe there was not a letter received about two visitors. May I ask who you are?" I tried being polite but the one with the sword was bothering me. Then someone, more like something, came in and started talking.

"I come to clean the young masters dishes and I am greeted with strangers." Sebastian says.

"Ah let me instroduce us. My name is Charles Grey and that in the corner is Charles Phipps. We are the queens butlers and we have come with a message for Earl Phantomhive."

"Well if that's the case the young master is this way." Sebastian than led both butlers to the young master while I stayed behind to help Mey-rin and Bard.

"Are you guys alright?"

Mey-rin put her glasses back on and spoke. "We're alright, yes we are!"

"Yeah. Those lunatic just cut the door down and barged in 'ere without even tellin' us what they wanted."

"Well it'll be fine guys. If they act up Sebastian will handle them. Trust me."

I tried giving them my brightest closed eye smile to mask what I was truly thinking. I didn't like Grey. He left a nasty taste in my mouth that just made me cautious of him. Not only that but I'm pretty sure he was the one that looked out of the carriage to see if I was in the sky.

After I helped Mey-rin and Bard up I went to see the young master and found both Charles walking outside the house. I didn't bother telling them goodbye because I didn't want to talk to Grey. I was now outside the young masters door and knocked. I heard an "enter' and went inside the room to see Sebastian and the young master looking outside of the window at something.

I walked to the window to see Phipps running to Finny. I could only faintly hear him say something about his attire and something about a proper butler.

"So young master... what is it that they needed to speak to you about if I may ask?"

"The queen not pleased with my report for the Arch. We will be hosting a banquet in about two weeks. Until then I want you and Sebastian to send out letters for the guest. Oh and Celesta, Grey will attend with the Queens cousin, so prepare a special room for the two."

I immediately went from a decent mood to sour. Sebastian must have seen me because he came up to me and handed me a lollipop that came out of nowhere. Though surprised I was happy and ate the delicious treat on a stick. Sebastian then started speaking for the both of us. "Consider it done young master."

I am not ready for what is coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It was the week before the Queens relative was supposed to come to the manor and I had sent out all the invitations. But before I sent all of them I saw this particular letter that with a name that caught my interest. Arthur Conan Doyle. He was the author of a few books that the master was reading. I have to admit his literature was quite a thing to read. He was an very exceptional author in my opinion. The young master had good taste too.

As I was making sure that the guest room for the guests were ready I saw Sebastian walking in the hallway with a poker for the fireplace.

"Sebastian."

"Yes Celesta?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about one of the guests-"

"You were wondering about Charles Grey weren't you? I would recognize hatred when I see it. I am a demon after all." Sebastian chuckled as if he found this entire situation amusing. If you thought about it it kind of was. Especially since it involved a brat who didn't know when to stop talking.

"You know the actual reason on why he's staying don't you? So does the young master?"

Sebastian didn't tell me anything except gave me a wink and covered his lips with one finger (Guys I don't know how to explain that but I think it's the picture)

"Sebastian stop being an asshole and just tell me."

"The young master and I have a plan but I need you to be patient. It is something I can not tell you at the moment."

"Do the servants know of this plan?"

"They are too incompetent to understand anything I say." I had to agree with him on that. But the servants are obviously loyal to the young master and Sebastian. Almost as much as I was loyal to the circus... until I took this stupid job. But I have gotten used to it so I don't mind.

"Sebastian if I'm not let in on the plan before that idiot comes here I don't know if I'll be able to hold back from strangling him."

With that both of us got back to doing our chores. I went to Charles' room to make sure everything in order. Even if I didn't like him I had to provide Phantomhive hospitality.

A few hours later it was lunch time and I was in the kitchen preparing a snack for the servants because we have to eat too. Suddenly the bell to the Earls study rung and since Sebastian wasn't in the kitchen I had to go in his place.

I got the the young masters study and knocked on the door lightly three times. There was a faint "come in". I walked in the study and saw the young master looking like he wanted to kill himself. Honestly I've felt that way before too so I wasn't really worrying.

"Is there something that you needed young master?"

"Yes. I asked Sebastian to go run some errands for me. I want you to make me lunch." He finally looked up from the paper work that he was doing. "Are you even capable of cooking?"

That's just insulting. Sexist asshole. Or is he saying that for another reason?

"Yes I can cook. Just because I came from a circus doesn't mean I don't know how to do anything right. I'll be back with your lunch soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I finished the young lords lunch and right before Sebastian comes in through the back door. I didn't really feel like asking him where he went so I just went to the young masters study to give him his lunch. As I was walking I felt a slight breeze of air. I didn't think anything of it and continued walking to the study. I knocked three times waiting for the "come in". When I heard it I walked in and Sebastian was standing by him like the loyal dog he was. And that probably explained why I felt the mini breeze right next to me.

"Here is your lunch young master."

"Thank you Celesta. Before you go I have some details about the banquet next week. As you know we are hosting a very special guest. I want you to know that whatever happens I wat you to keep a calm composure and keep the servants in check. Who knows what would happen if no one ept them in check."

"I understand. Is that all?"

"Yes that is all. You may leave."

When I left i couldn't stop thinking that something was going to happen and it wouldn't be fun. But what it was I would have to wait for when the time came.

* * *

 **I actually updated within the month XD Are you proud of me now? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will start the murder arc and I may end the story after that. Or I'll continue to the atlantic. depends if I see it before I finish. BYE ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I know I haven't updated in about half a year but it's not really my fault. Really, who knew there would be teachers who would give you a hard time even if you are trying your best. Plus, I was literally about to fucking scream at one of my teachers. Do you know how difficult it is to control your fucking anger when something is being blamed on you? Nevermind onward with the story because... you know... why not?_**

 **Chapter 16:**

I headed back to the kitchen because it was almost time to start dinner and I had not seen Sebastian all day. So assuming that the master had sent him to other errands I resumed the work the butler should be have been doing. As usual I looked around for something that could possibly be used for the young masters dinner or a note left by Sebastian he leaves when he isn't around. Of course he left a note.

 ** _Celesta,_**

 ** _I figured you are the only one capable of fixing the young masters dinner. The ingredients for the young masters dinner are all in the pantry. I believe you are able enough to make a simple roast beef_** **(A/N I don't know this is all I could think of) _Do not let the others, especially Bardroy, into the kitchen. I hope to see the mansion still in one piece by the time I return._** ** _~SM_**

'Well', I thought, 'Looks like things are being put in my hands again.'

I really didn't mind, it was just the fact that the servants couldn't be trusted with anything besides their combat skills. That I know... only because my friends were killed by them...

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I was finishing preparing the young masters dinner, low and behold, Sebastian walks into the kitchen. But this time something was a little off. He looked drained. Not the human, sleep deprived drained, but power drained.

"Sebastian is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is alright Celesta. Is the young masters dinner prepared?"

"Yes." I say a little suspiciously. I would have to talk to him later when the young master is asleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As it came close to midnight and everyone asleep I walked to Sebastian's room. It may have been dark but it was alright since I copied Sebastian's eye sight.

I got closer to Sebastian's room, knocked on it and waited. I waited for a while until I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I didn't know if it was Sebastian still being out of his room or if it was something else but I was still cautious. I brought my wings out and wrapped myself in a cacoon-like state. I've been learning new techniques and making a shield out of my wings is one of them. If it was someone I didn't know then they would walk up to me, in this cacoon-like state. I would open my wings a little bit and see a little glimpse of their face, but they wouldn't be able to see me, and because they won't be able to see me, I can make them see an illusion and I will win.

The person came closer and closer until they were right next to me.

"Celesta? What are you doing?"

"Sebastian... Why are you always so ominous and mysterious? I thought you were someone from outside the mansion." I say as I get up from my cacoon. "Honestly..."

"I would like to know why you are outside of my door."

"I wanted to talk to you on what happened today. You seemed really drained of energy."

"I assure you Celesta that I am alright. Nothing that a capable can't do."

He tried giving me a reassuring smile but I saw straight through that. He looked like he was being tortured on the inside.

"Sebastian you look hungry."

"I am a demon, I do not get hungry."

"I don't mean that type of hungry Sebastian. How long has it been since you've had a soul?"

"It has been too long to remember."

"What will sustain for a good period of time? If there is anything I can do to help Sebastian-"

"There is nothing that you can do. Unless..."

"Unless...?"

"You are willing to give me a piece of your soul."

I was shocked. Sebastain wanted a piece of my soul. Now, I was only doing this because I felt bad for him. Not being able to have a good sould for who knows how long must be very troublesome.

"What's in it for me if I give you a piece of my soul?"

"What do you want?"

"Either you tell me a plan or find someone with a power that I can copy."

"I cannot tell you the plan in orders of my master... but I will help you find someone to copy their power."

"Ok. We have a deal then. Just don't take too much."

Sebastian gets closer to me, and as he does I start to rethink if this entire thing is a good idea. Is it really worth it to possibly die in the hands of this butler? When I thought about it I thought of everyone from the circus. Joker, Doll, Beast and everyone else. Would I finally get to be with them? Or do I need to stay alive to live the life they should have got to live?

Before I could protest Sebastian's lips were already pressed against mine. I could feel a part of me being sucked out for a brief second until it all stopped. I have to admit, that wasn't the best feeling in the world. At that moment I understood why demons were most hated and feared.

After Sebastian moved away from me I took a good look at him. He looked like he had most of his energy back. I was glad. Not because I liked him, only because the young master needed him to work at his fullest potential.

"Now that you don't need me for the rest of the night, I'm going to go explore the night before I retire."

Before he could say anything I ran to the closest room with a window and flew out of it. Him taking a piece of my soul was very tiring and the only way I could get my strength back was flying. It always hepled to get me to sleep anyway.

Like usual I was flying towards the town, this time not towards the queens castle. After the incident from last time I didn't want anything else like that incident from happening again.

I flew back to the manor and went into my room. Sebastian must have opened it so that way I could get in a little easier.

I got undressed, changed into my pajamas and got into the bed. I started thinking about my thoughts before Sebastian took a little bit of my soul. Was I really ready to die? Or was that I just worried that he would kill me and thought I wanted to die? I didn't know the answer to my own questions, so blew out the candle that was lit in my room and went to sleep with the light of the moon shining in through the window.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next day I somehow woke up at exactly five which meant that Sebastian was about to wake up the other servants before he got to me. Being the early riser of the day, I got up and changed into my required attire and went into the kitchen to make myself some toast. Surprisingly I was doing really well. Though, I don't think lacking an appetite is good, but it is manageable.

As I was munching, however, I hear groggy moaning coming from outside the door. I turn around and in groggily walks Bard and poor Finny.

"Are you guys alright? You seem tired."

"We're alright Celesta. Just the usual." Bard says.

"What do you guys want for breakfast? Since you're tired I'll make you something."

"I wouldn't want you doing something you don't want to Miss Celesta," says adorable little Finny.

"It's completely fine. I'll make you guys pancakes."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finishing up the pancake, I put them on four separate plates. Each for Bard, Finny, Mey-rin, and let's not forget good ol' Tanaka.

As the lot of them are eating Sebastian walks into thee kitchen to give the daily orders. Mey-rin is given the task of cleaning the most strenuous tasks for her, Bard the task of preparing a decent lunch that will be neither decent or a lunch and Finny the task of killing the weeds in the garden. But of course it always end in a mess. Tanaka, well, he's always fine the way he is, only because he's the only one who knows not to get into weird trouble, also, he was an actvive Phantomhive butler.

As everyone got their tasks I waited for mine, which was always the same just like theirs. I always had to fix whatever they broke. Also meaning that I have to stop Bard from burning the kitchen and the food, I had to stop Mey-rin from breaking any of the fine china and ruining everything else and stopping Finny from destroying the garden.

It may not seem a lot, but for someone who has to take care a bunch of fools it **a lot** of work.

 ** _OK everyone!!! That is where I am going to leave this chapter!!! I know this is a weird place to leave eveything but you know, this is the best I could do considering the fact that I wrote a lot to compensate for missed time. Until next time BYE __**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ok so I was skimming through some of the manga and read the parts where Nina comes in after the circus act. I read the one part where she was groping mey-rin and thought, 'Hey why don't I put this in?' I'm sorry if this is weird but oh well. And, this is basically just a cut scene to what happened when they came back to the mansion after the incident with Baron Kelvin and the others. Plus a little bit of it is taken from chapter 7, the chapter when she gets to the manor. ONWARD!!_**

 **Chapter 17:**

"So this is how the mansion is supposed to look?"

I had come with Ciel Phantomhive back to his mansion to become his maid and this is what I come to see? A big chunk of his manor to be seen in shambles must not be a very pleasing sight to see. And as predicted I was right. Looking over at Sebastian... he did not seem pleased in the slightest.

All three of us headed to the front of the mansion. Standing, ready to greet the young master and Sebastian were four, somewhat, neatly dressed servants. The one on the way left was was a blonde with a straw hat attached to his head and what looked like gardening clothes. The one standing next to him was had a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing a chefs outfit. The female standing next to him was a wearing a maids outfit and the person standing on the right of her, in my vision, was... tiny. He seemed really old and fragile.

"Master Ciel who is this." the one with the hat asked. More like, the gardener.

"Finnian, this is Celesta. She will be working at the Phantomhive Manor from now on." Sebastian said.

"Oh! It will be nice to have another female here, yes it will!" the maid exaggerated.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all. Like Sebastian said I am Celesta and I hope we can get along." I said, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Oi! You never said she was American! It's nice to have one of my kind here." said the chef.

"Celesta, this is the chef, Bardroy," he gestured to the one who was happy about the fact I was American, "this is the maid, Mey-rin, "gestured to the maid, "this is Finnian, the gardener. And lastly Tanaka. He is the steward.

"Sebastian I want to go in already. The servants will get to know her later after we assess the necessary questions to Celesta."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** After the old master asked me everything he needed to ask and Sebastian showed me my room and what I needed to know. We were given the task of making the young master his tea. Sebastian went ahead of me to start the tea so that I could finish changing. Before he left he told me the directions of the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I heard voices.

"We're sorry!"

At this point I decided to enter but quietly. Still unnoticed I stayed by the door and waited for their "conversation" to end. But as I looked around I noticed that this battle was hardly fought everything was destroyed in here. As I looked on the floor I noticed something. I saw Beast's whip which seemed covered in blood. I didn't want to know how each of them were killed. I knew that if Beast died, she would have died in this room with Dagger because he would never stay away from her. Peter and Wendy, poor children. And Jumbo...

"I'm sure I said this before, but you are perform your job as quiet as a shadow. Must I spell Q-U-I-E-T-L-Y for you? I will worry about the repairs and general affairs of things while you three clean the things that were scattered about. Tanaka, you are fine with the way are."

The servants turned towards the door and saw me. They looked a little sorry and hesitant to say anything but I wave them off and walked towards Sebastian.

"So... I'm guessing they were brutally defeated?"

"If you call it that. They got what the deserve for trying to break into the mansion, all while the masters fiance was asleep."

"Do you know if they already picked up the bodies?"

"Most likely last night after they finished them off."

Sebastian then saw and picked up Beast's whip.

"Wait Sebastian. Let me see it before you throw it away." He handed me the whip. "Thank you. I'll be back."

I wanted to burn it. Not out of hatred but love. I looked up to the sky and saw something shimmering in the light. I walked closer to it and realized that it was one of Peter and Wendy's ropes they used to kill. Then I thought, I want to get the others materials that they used. I went back to the kitchen only to realize that it was almost cleaned. Thankfully Sebastian was still there.

"Sebastian have you seen Dagger's daggers? Or at least one of them?"

"Yes indeed I have. I figured because you wanted the whipe I should save at least another important object. It is on the other counter."

I retrieved the dagger and went to where I put the other objects. I started a small fire and waited for all of it to burn. Burning their objects was my way of saying thank you for all they have done for, because I know they'll still care for me whever they are. Even Joker and Doll.

So I went back to the kitchen to start the young masters tea to see that Sebastian had already did.

"Let's head back to the young master and give him his tea Celesta."

When we went back to his office however there was a blonde his room. She had the highest voice I have ever heard. So high that I felt my ears bleeding and my head exploding.

"Um, Sebastian. Who is this? She is very annoying."

"This is the young masters Fiance, Lady Elizabeth Cordelia Midford."

"CIEL IT'S NOT THERE!" Elizabeth screamed.

Thankfully Sebastian answered her before I could say something. "Yes Lady Elizabeth. Because of the servants clumsiness the young masters wardrobe and things were damaged also. At the very moment we only have the few suits we brought back from London."

"We can make some! And we can make something for Easter too! Oh it'd be so perfect!! Ciel are you even listening to me?"

Ciel started to blubbering about how he was listening and saying things to obviously just keep Lady Elizabeth happy. At this point I felt I should bring myself into the equation and help the young master out.

"Young Master I think you should call your tailor to come over and get you suited."

"Ciel who is this? She's so pretty!" Elizabeth gushed over me. I will have to admit that she did look cute, but her annoying demeaner wasn't helping her in the slightest.

"Elizabeth this my new maid that I aquired in Britain. Her name is Celesta. She will be working closely wth Sebastian and I."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth."

I was glad that I had learned how to talk like a servant from eavesdropping on nobles and the servants they took with them to our shows.

"Oh! She should be fitted too Ciel! Nina will love her!"

"Alright I'll call her."

As Ciel was calling I was asking Sebastian a few questions.

"Sebastian, who is this _Nina_ person?"

"Nina Hopkins is the young master and Lady Elizabeth's tailor. She is very good at her work but she is a very extreme feminist."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sebastian and I decided to head to the front seeing as how her carriage had arrived.

As we got the foyer **(that's what the fron is called right? I keep forgetting if it is or not.)** we see Nina groping Mey-rin. She does have a seemingly big chest but that was no reason to grope her, especially the way she was doing it. She wasn't doing it right. But, I did feel bad for Mey-rin. She was blushing like mad and trying to stop Nina by telling her how it was wrong to be harrassing another female so openly. But I also felt bad for Bard and Finny because they both tried to greet her but she completely ignored them.

"Excuse me, you are Miss Nina Hopkins correct?" I tried to sound shy.

"Oh who is this beautiful maiden!"

And if you expected her to do something over the extreme, you expected right. Ninastarted groping me just like she did Mey-rin.

"Oh you have such a nice physique! Such nice busts! Maybe not as big as Mey-rins but surely just as firm as hers."

"Miss Hopkins!"

Secretly it was enjoyable. She groped better than most men, and that is a huge compliment.

"Please call me Nina!"

"Miss Nina, the young master and Lady Elizabeth are waiting for you." Sebastian decided to add into the commotion.

"Oh. It's you Mr. Hot Stuff." she said with as much venom as one could say.

We headed to the young masters study. As we stalked in Elizabeth looked up and brightened up at who we brought.

"Nina!"

"Aren't you good today Lady Elizabeth." she said as she started kissing her face. "And the Earl still looking like the beautiful boy he is."

"Miss Hopkins please tailor some suits for the young master." Sebastian spoke up.

"I would like a dress with a lot of flowers to match Ciel's!" Elizabeth shouted excitedly.

"Leave to me." Nina said proudly.

Nina tooke off her cloak to show shorts. I was surprised. Not many woman had the courage to dress in the attire that men usually wore. I was very thankful in that momenta that I was still wearing my cloak over my circus clothes. **(Note Celesta didn't get her maid attire until chapter nine so for now she isstill in her circus clothes.)**

"Miss Nina that is very unlady-like!" Elizabeth gasped.

"I think it suits her personality very much if you don't mind me speaking." I chimed in.

"See I knew I would like this new maid of yours Earl! I would be very delighted to make you some if you like. In fact I have one right now, but it's black if you don't mind..."

"Oh I don't mind at all. I thank you deeply."

"Oh it's not a problem at all!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A bit of time passed into the tailoring of Ciel and the conversation was quite interesting.

"I wonder if you'll ever grow up. You're still so small. Which reminds me, will you ever wear that handmaiden dress I made you."

The young master looked like he had just been hit by the devil himself. I could spot Sebastian in the back of it all just chuckling with his hand over mouth, trying to hold in the laughter he is probably trying to get out.

"What?!"

"It's shame that I didn't get to see you in that dress."

I decided to join Sebastian in the corner of stifling laughs.

"What?" Lady Elizabeth questioned.

"Nothing! Just go stand over there!" Ciel commanded.

"Your measurements are very splendid. Smooth boyish legs, delicate shoulders, a slim waist... I GOT IT!! MY IMAGINATION IS OVER FLOWING!! THE EASTER OUTFIT WILL CONSIST OF..."

Nina was just a rambling mess. Saying things of how the Early will look handsome yet delicate and Lady Elizabeth will look mature.

"NOW WE'LL HAVE SOME RED ON IT AS WELL AS SOME-"

"Hold on," Sebastian interupted her, recieving a glare in return, "those colors do not suit the young master well. Calme colors would be more appropriate. He's small enough as it is, those colors will make him seem child-like."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT I HAVENO INTEREST IN BOYS OR GIRLS UNDER FIFTEEN!"

"I don't care what you do in your spare time."

I couldn't hold the laugh in, so in order to not be rude I had to cover it up by acting as if it was a little cough.

"Instead of focusing on the trends you should focus more on tradition and grace. I can't agree with the red tie."

Sebastian and Nina started with their little glaring contest. Somehow with the help of lightening in the back to show it.

"This is why I don't like Mr. Hot Stuff. I will not listen to the whining of an amateur!"

She puhed everyone else out... except for me. Somehow she forogot I was in the corner.

"Um, Miss Nina..."

"Oh the new maid! I never forgot that you were still in here. I wanted to get your measurements."

"Oh. Alright."

"I didn't get your name sweety."

"Celesta. Celesta Bird."

"Such beautiful name."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Oh please don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

She wrote down my measurements telling me that she has what she thinks I would like. I told her my favorite colors were dark colors like red and black and she thought that was very depressing. Of course I had to make up something that made sense for the reason why I love those colors, but in reality, I loved them because they were simple.

"Alright Celesta, I'll get you when I've finished making the clothes."

I left in search of the others to find them in the dining hall. Remembering that I am now merely a servant I stood to the side, waiting until the young master or Lady Elizabeth needed anything.

"IT'S TIME FOR FITTING YOU THREE!!" Mis Nina shouted whilst barging in.

We all walked to the room where we all got fitted and waited for Nina to dress Ciel.

When he was ready he came out wt the shirt. The frills didn't really look like his style but it did look suitable.

"CIEL YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!"

"No no NO! IT'S ALL WRONG! THERE SHOULDN'T BE AN ORDINARY SILHOUETTE!!"

I was behind Ciel, and could easily see the mark on his back. I looked over at Sebastian giving him that knowing look. He looked back at me, silently telling me it's nothing that I needed to know.

"Lizzy it's just a little prick-"

"A prick!! We need to treat it!!"

"There is no need to Lizzy, it's not bleeding"

Ciel looked really worried. 'Do they not know about the symbol on his bacl?'

 ** _Ok so I'll probably finish the next chapter tonight or tomorrow but until then BYE __**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ok everyone like I promised, part 2 to the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy this little cut scene _._** **Chapter 18:**

Do they not know about the symbol on his back?'

"If I allow you to act as a servant, I would recieve quite the scolding from the marchioness." Sebastian stated calmly, lookingat a befuttled Elizabeth.

"Well, let's take some nude measurements shall we?" Nina said.

At this Ciel tried hiding the marking on his back with his left hand but the tailor wouldn't have it. She startd squirming with him, trying to force him to put his arm out. Seeing as how he needed a little more help I walked up to him and put my hand on the symbol, creating a questioning look from Nina.

"Why are you doing that dear?"

"I don't want him to fall over, seeing as how even in the short period of time that I've known the young master, he tends to be quite clumsy. Please don't mind me Miss Nina."

"Alright."

"BUT CIEL-" Elizabeth starting grabbing him in the most inappropriate way. I tried to turn him around this way and that but it wouldn't work, Elizabeth was a very clingy girl.

"Lizzy," Ciel spoke up, "Being your fiance and all... having you see me like this... Well... it's embarrassing."

'Oh Ciel...'

"I'm sorry!"

Lady Elizabeth finally decided to look away after her herself became embarrassed. Nina also finally got the measurements that she needed. With finally being done Ciel got off of the little podium and put his clothes back on. However, once Lady Elizabeth decided to start changing two very unwelcomed guests entered the room.

"Hey Ciel!! Why did you secretly return to the mainhouse!?"

Quicker than lightening Sebastian dressed Ciel after ripping off a pice of the curtain. Even I was astonished. Sebastian somehow and very elegantly pulled dressed Ciel.

"Eh? You're already dressed?"

"If you stayed like that you will catch a cold young master."

"Oh you already changed?" Nina spoke.

"Who is this girl?" the purple haired male very bluntly said.

"She is Nina Hopkins. The young masters tailor. And the young lady is Lady Elizabeth, the young masters fiance." I spoke up.

"Ciel who is this beauty!"

"She is my new maid. Celesta meet Prince Soma and his butler Agni, Soma meet Celesta." Ciel said sounding very uninterested.

"I will let you eat my curry!"

"I'm afraid dinner preparations have already been made." said Sebastian. "It took an arm and a leg, but it was perfect."

We all headed to the dining hall to the eat the, somewhat, prepared meal. After the non-servants ate everyone went to do what they did best. Everyone except Sebastian, Soma and I went into one of the living rooms to relax, seeing as how we had to clean the dishes they ate off of. It didn't take long seeing as when we got back Soma and Elizabeth were talking on how Ciel became bedridden during his time away.

"He was bedridden?!" says a shocked Elizabeth.

"Yep. But I was smart to give him something nutritious and hand made curry!"

"Ciel why didn't you tell me?"

She looked over seeing as how the young master was asleep. Seeing as how he wasn't going to be drinking the tea we brought anytime soon I took it and waited for Sebastian to come with me to the kitchen.

"The young master was given a very important job that did not allow him time for a break or postponement." Sebastian said.

"No matter what I do he won't tell me anything. I don't know what to do."

"Lady Elizabeth if I may speak," I stated a little unsure if I was welcomed in the conversation, "the young master looks a lot more relaxed then he usually does. It's probably because he spent a nice free day with everyone that he cares about. He may not say it, or show it very easily, but I'm sure you all are cared by him."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** It was around 10 pm until everyone decided to leave. Sebastian took the young master to his study and I went with him, only trying to get a decent conversation out of him.

"Celesta why did you help the young master today with mark on his back?"

"I just wanted to help. Miss Nina probably wouldn't have listened to you if you had done it."

 ** _Ok everyone that is the second part to the last chapter I hope you enjoyed it! I know this is a very weird place to be left hanging but this is really how I thought it should at least somewhat end. The next chapter is going to be the official start of the murder book! I don't know how many more chapters I'm going to do on this story but I will tell you that it's going to end with snake in the picture. BYE__**


	19. Chapter 19

**Its a lot later than expected but oh well.**

 **Chapter 19:**

Today was the day where the queen's cousin was coming to stay. For some off reason I couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Whenever something involved the Earl, I read the newspapers, it was never good. The newspapers always said things of how the queens guard dog stopped trafficking or things of the sort.

Soon the guests would be arriving and everything would be in set. What game my young master is playing I have no idea, but, it would be quite intriguing to see how it woulf play out.

I got out of bed to put the maids uniform on and see how outside looked like. Today I hadn't been woken up by Sebastian so the curtains weren't open. I looked out only to see that it was pouring. Judging from the clouds one can easily tell that the storm wasn't going to let up anytime.

I headed out to the kitchen to get my morning breakfast, this time just a piece of bread because I wasn't really that hungry. The others soon came in and had their breakfast.

"Alright you lothere are todays order," Sebastian said while walking through the kitchen doorts," today is the day where the queen's cousin an a few others guests are arriving. They need to be given the full Phantomhive hospitality possible. I want you all to make sure this mansion is spotless before the guests arrive. Do not, I repeat **do not** , mess up."

"He said it twice." the others murmured.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Soon it was around the time where the guests should be arriving. As each one came I opened the door and they all waited until the very last guest came in. Arthur Conan Doyle. Poor man. He was probably nervous as hell to be in here. Well, it was as plain as day tha he was nervous with the amount of sweat you can see.

This lady with really big breasts ran into Arthur. He looked like he was about to faint with how visible her breasts are and how close she was to him. She walked to a chinese man who apologised for her not watching where she was going. He said that he was a manager of a trading company for Shangai and his name was Lau, the woman's name was Ran Mao. They started getting into their little conversation while I, being the subtle eavesdropper, listened while walking away. It seemed like an innocent conversation but judging by Lau's tone of voice it seemed like he was investigating him.

Soon the Earl came down with Sebastian by his side, looking younger than he did before.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop teasing my guests, Lau."

"He's so... young."Arthur said surprised.

"Surprising isn't it? That a child would bear such a title."

I heard a carriage arriving from outside and went to open the door to see who it was.

"Hello and welcome, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my small party. I'm the Earl of this fine estate, Ciel Phantomhive. I know we shall have an excellent time. I look forward to greeting every one, whether you be an aquaintence or someone I'm meeting for the first time." Ciel stopped for a moment to analyze who has attended. "I don't see our intended guest, Sebastian."

As he was saying this, I opened the door to see out guest. Tanaka, beig the good and helpful person that he is, held the door open for them while I told Sebastian and Ciel.

"It seems he is runnin late due to the inclimate weather."

"We can't just leave them in the hall-"

"Excuse me Young Master," I interupted, "it seems that the guest we were waiting for has arrived at last."

Charles Grey and Georg Siemens entered the room and introduced themselves. While Ciel took them to the dining room Sebastian and I listed off all of the people that were remaining. There wasn't much but they were still someone impatient.

Sebastian and I entered the dining hall to find everyone socialising with each other. It's not exactly my cup of tea, parties, but, I have to deal with it for the sake of the queen forgiving Ciel for his excuse of a letter.

I grabbed a tray of wine and started walking over to Arthur Doyle. He looked like he didn't want to be here.

"Would you like a glass of wine sir." Trying to sound as respectful as possible.

"Oh yes please."

I tried putting on my best smile to seem polite. But as soon as Arthur looked up he had stars in his eyes. I walked away leaving him alone to his thoughts only to hear Ciel ask to sit down next to him.

Though I didn't really much feel like listening to their conversation this time. However, what really caught my attention was the way Sebastian was cutting the meat. It looked so good that I wanted to have some oh so badly. You can't just put meat in the same room as me and expect me to not eat it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** Soon about an hour later every one, especially Siemen was drunk. He started touching Lady Irene in the wrong places without permission. Because she found it wrong she slapped him causing him to get angry, with a very red face might I add. He picked up a glass full of white wine and being the smart person I am got in front of Irene. I was taller than her so it wasn't that difficult to shield her from the drink.

"Celesta are you alright," Ciel said. "Please, this is a party. I ask you both to step away-"

Every one seemed shocked at what just happened. Grimsby seemed very pissed at the idea of another man touching her, inappropriately at that. So, he decided to through a full bottle of wine at Siemen not thinking it through first. Well, he was drunk so who would have actualy thought it through?

Before it could full hit him Sebastian grabbed the wine bottle and poured on top of a mount of glasses.

"Here we have a rare wine from the village Bugari (?). I hope you have a glass this evening." Sebastian, very smoothly, covered.

Every one is such a state of awe an couldn't help but admire the smell and look of the wine. Soon Sebastian was handing out every one a glass.

After he finished handing every one a glass he walked over to me, who was standing by Arthur seeing as how he was the only sane one, alone with Ciel and a towel.

"You look drenched sweetheart. And your clothes are all wet."

"I'm fine Sebastian. Just hand me the towel and I'll dry myself.

"Are you sure you're alright Celesta?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. That incompitent ass can't bring my spirits down that easily."

Sebastian and Ciel started speaking French. Considering the fact that I'm not a noble who can easily learn the language I decided to sit down next to Arthur who seemed to be listening in on his and Sebastian's conversation. He started to laugh after they finish talking, but paying no mind to it Ciel just held up a finger and made the "ssshhhh" sound.

 **Ok every one this chapter is finished and I don't know when I will update this again but it will be in about two weeks or more. So wait my children. BYE _**


	20. Chapter 20

_**So I know it's been more than two weeks but I did say last chapter that it was gonna take me a little more than two weeks to update this. Plus with all the stuff I have to do for school I am sore... literally. Volleyball is kicking my ass.**_

 **Chapter 20:**

Arthur seemed to have been overly embarrassed at the fact that was eavesdropping, but more so of the fact that Ciel didn't mind him eavesdropping.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon it was 11:00 pm and the... "guest of honor" was asleep. Ciel saw that there was no use in continuing the party so he decided to tell everyone that he would head to his room to retire. Sebastian walked over to Siemens and picked him up and started to carry him to his room. I decided to help him to at least prepare his bed seeing as how I was little to no use during the entire party.

Everyone stayed behind as Ciel, Sebastian and I headed to the rooms we were planning on heading to. The only sound coming from the hallway was Siemens muttering in his sleep and the sound of our shoes tapping on the floor, until Sebastian broke the silence to talk to Ciel.

"You seem to loathe being seen as a child until it's convenient." he mused.

"What does it matter to you?" Ciel said a little angry at the remark. It was soon shook off as we continued walking down the hallway to Siemens room. Ciel headed to his room and me and Sebastian headed to Siemens room to get him ready for bed. I unfolded the coverings on the bed and Sebastian placed him down. I covered up Siemens but not before taking off his shoes.

"Celesta..." Sebastian spoke up, "Are you alright from this evening?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, seeing as how a man like Siemens threw a drink on you I'd expect you to loathe the man."

"Oh no. When tomatoes are thrown at you and you get booed off the stage a measly little drink doesn't matter to you."

"I see..."

Sebastian fixed the fire to heat up the room a little more seeing as how it was starting to get a little more chilly in this room.

"Sebastian... why won't you tell me what you and Ciel are planning? I may be new and therefore least trusted, but I feel like I should at least know what's going on."

"It isn't that we don't trust anymore than when we first met you, some things are meant to be hidden until the right time."

"Sebastian... is what they say in the books true? That demons, like vampires and all the mythological creatures, have a certain weapon that can kill them?"

"Yes indeed we do. A demon sword can kill any demon no matter how powerful."

"Oh..."

We headed into the hallway and started heading separate ways seeing as how I didn't need to help the young master, plus Sebastian didn't really need help with anything.

"Hey guys how's it goin'?" I asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Well everyone's asleep and there's only a little bit of chores left to do, I'd say great!" Bard said, with that damn cigarette in his mouth. All of us were cleaning the left over dishes in the kitchen and putting away everything that was used for the meals when Sebastian came in and took over my job of doing the dishes. I decided to help Mey-rin since she was a little clumsy in the maid department until a bell rung and Mey-rin went to check it.

"Oh it's Lord Siemens room yes it is!"

"Don't worry Mey-rin he probably just woke up for a glass of water." I said. But she didn't listen. She just kept blabbing.

"I don't want to go, the man was pawing all over me earlier!"

"Mey-rin, how about we all go with you. You'll be safer with us. And besides, he drank more wine than a damn pirate so we needed to check on him anyway."

When we got to Siemens room I couldn't help but feel very hot while coming towards the room. It was as if it was burning in there. Sebastian knocked on the door to see if Siemens needed anything until there was a scream that came from the room. We all knew that there was something wrong but we couldn't open the door. Sebastian told everyone to get back and kicked open the door. Soon some of the others came to see what all the ruckus was about.

When the door fell down, everyone saw Siemens in his chair. Philps had fainted due to what he was seeing and Doyle, being the calm and collected doctor he is, went up to see what was wrong with him. He claimed him dead, but I wanted to see if that was true. Siemens eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his body was somewhat growing cold. There wasn't a heart beat and there was what looked like to be a blood stain on him. As I was looking at him I couldn't help but notice a little gleam in the corner of the room near the fireplace. I didn't know what it was so I didn't pay it any mind.

"What is all this ruckus about." Ciel had come. "Lord Siemens!"

Lightning shot through the sky illuminating everything in the room. Everyone was standing there shocked.

"A chest wound. I would say the most likely cause of death was a stab to the chest." Arthur said. I finally decided to speak up on why it was so hot in here.

"Excuse me for speaking, but is it me or is it really hot in here?" I said, wiping my forehead of a little bead of sweat.

"I heated the room up a little before he arrived, but I guess he got a little chilly."

"We may as well move the body. At this rate it'll decompose even if the fire is put out." Bard spoke up.

"We shall move him the cellar seeing how it is the best place to put him. Finny fashion a stretcher." Sebastian suggested.

Siemens was put in the cellar after a lot of walking and was placed in the middle of the room. Sebastian, Finny, Bard and I headed up back to where everyone else was, which was the main room. Everyone, besides Lao, was quiet. "I doubt we can expect the yard to arrive anytime soon. The storm is still raging, we're quite cut off from the world and the killer could still be among us." Lao said, pretty nonchalantly.

Earl Grey walked up closer to him and said very mysteriously, as if he was trying to scare everyone, " It would only seem that one of us is the perpetrator."

I couldn't help but think... could any one of these people really be a killer?

 _ **Ok so sorry for the bad writing but at least I updated right.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_I am so sorry for not updating any sooner. But I have a perfectly good reason. Over the summer volleyball season started up again at my school and I'm on the team. Plus this year I'm taking AP classes and have homework so I've been really tired and haven't been doing anything that isn't school related. But I will get back into updating by October so don't worry._**

 **Chapter 21:**

Every one in the room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop, until Lao spoke up.

"I doubt the Yard will be able to arrive soon. The storm is still raging. Which means, the murderer is still inside the manor."

Everyone gasped in shock except for the servants, Lao and Grey.

"How could you say that?!" Grimsby yelled.

"The main question is, what was the motive to want to kill him? No one in this room have ever met before, and the killer would have most likely been caught if they had left a trace..." I said. At this point I didn't really think anything of the fact that I was a servant and I don't think they minded since they were too scared to make me "realize my place."

"Yes but how did they get in and out of the room? The door was locked when we got there. So it would only mean they went in through the window, locked the door and went out the same way they went in." Lady Irene said. For a stuck up actress I admire how she actually decided to use her head and think instead of just complaining.

"Rain means mud and mud means tracks. The intruder would have left footprints if they had come from outside. And the window seems locked." Grey said with a straight face.

"So then they locked the door from the outside." Arthur spoke up.

"Impossible. None of the guests were actually supplied with keys to their rooms. The doors were fitted with dead bolts allowing the person to lock the door from the inside not out. This indicated that the door was locked when I kicked it down." Sebastian said matter-of-factly.

"So we have a locked room murder. How wonderful." I stated sarcastically. If anything I didn't want to do more work than necessary. Plus, the vibes that were radiating off of Grey was killing me. I didn't want him anywhere near than necessary. And the fact that there is a storm outside meant that no one was leaving until it let up, which wasn't gonna be anytime soon.

I zoned out most of what the room of idiots were talking about until I heard Ciel speak up about a thread and how to unlock and lock a door with a thread. I couldn't help but think, he was only making it worse for himself at this point. If he wanted to everyone to believe that he wasn't the murderer than he shouldn't be telling them how he knows to unlock and lock a door with a needle and thread. But, after he finished everyone started arguing on how Grimsby was arguing with him.

"Calm down everyone. We should calmly sort out our alibis. We all know the servants were in the kitchen when he rung for a servant. Where was everyone else?"

"If I recall, everyone else was in the billiards room, except for the young master, Lao, Ran Mao and Mr. Woodley..." I spoke up.

"Yes. Where were you?"

"Me? Why we were in the lounge drinking with Mr. Woodly."

"And as stated earlier, all the servants were cleaning and tending to everyone."

"So that leaves you Earl," Lao said mischievously, " if you don't mind me asking, but where were you at the time?"

Ciel looked really uncomfortable. I felt bad for the poor boy. Being put in the spotlight even though he obviously isn't capable of killing someone with his own hands.

"I was asleep in my bed."

"Can you prove that?" Grey asked.

"No."

"Well I guess you're the main suspect my lord. With the lack of an alibi." Something felt off about the way Grey said that. His smirk was what mainly gave me the feeling that he was up to something or was just happy that he was the one that didn't have much of an alibi. It made me not like him anymore than I already did.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later the young master was chained to Arthur Conan Doyle and didn't seem happy about it. Seeing as how I was in the room listening to the both of them complain about what a mess this has come. I was the one who suggested the young master be put in chains attached to someone and boy was I happy that I did. It was funny.

"I must apologize Doctor. It seems that the suspicions of me have led to trouble for you."

"It wasn't your fault young master. It was Grey who suggested that he be attached to you." I said.

"Yes but it was you who suggested the chains in the first place." he said with an irk mark on his head. I couldn't help but chuckle at the little statement seeing as how it was also a little bit my fault.

As I was making sure the chains were suitably on Doyle, Sebastian was telling Ciel how he had to put Phelps in his room because there was no other room that was ready for him. It all seemed normal until I looked their way and saw the look that Ciel was giving Sebastian when he said to keep the fireplaces lit because of the chilly night. It made me feel off.

Sebastian and I bid them both good night and after Sebastian burned out the candles we left. AS we walked a little ways down the hall, Sebastian turned to me and said, "Celesta, would you do me a favor and retire for the night. I can handle everything there's no need for assistance."

"I'd rather not. I'm not scared of a killer but I'd rather not asleep when someone or something could possibly kill me. But if you don't want me in the same room as you I'll go down to the kitchen and eat something. I'm getting kinda hungry anyway."

Sebastian and I stalked different ways. But before I left to the kitchen I looked to make sure that Sebastian went into the room where Siemens was killed. But when I looked back I saw Grey walk in with something long in his hands. I made sure I was still in the dark as I hear a grunt. It sounded like Sebastian.

After Grey left the room I waited a few seconds to make sure he had left. I put my hand on the knob and opened the door only to reveal Sebastian holding his hand out as if he was about to open the door. I took a thorough look at him. There was a hole in stomach and there was blood on the corners of his mouth. His hair was also in disarray.

"Sebastian what the hell happened?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Didn't you tell me you were headed to the kitchen?"

"Didn't you tell me that you were only just gonna restock the fire?"

"Celesta I don't have to time to dilly dally. But I may need your help. Go down to the kitchen and prepare food for the next three days. There should be plenty of ingredients down there to make what I was planning to make. I will head to the servants quarters and give them their orders for the next few days."

"How are you gonna do that? You have a very noticeable blood stain on the front of your shirt. Everyone is bound to ask questions about it."

"Just leave it to me. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't complete simple tasks."

"Alrighty there butler. Just shut up and do what you were planning on doing in the first place. I'll meet you back here when everything is done."

I sped to the kitchen and immediately started preparing the meal that Sebastian told me to make. (A/N I forgot what he planned to make) It didn't take long with the speed of a demon. By the time everything was done, I was a little earlier than Sebastian, which was a surprise really. He's usually faster than me.

After waiting for a while Sebastian finally comes around the corner. He was holding a pillow to the area where he was stabbed.

"I take it you were holding that while talking to everyone?"

"I couldn't have my master or the servants worried could I?"

"I guess not. What's the plan then?"

"Go to your room and sleep. I believe since you are not as simple minded as the rest of them that you will know what to do when the time is right. Look after the young master."

"Whoa was that a compliment? I can't believe it... the Sebastian is complimenting me!" I said with fake cheerfulness. Though it was a surprise that he would entrust the safety of his master to me, the person he didn't trust since the beginning.

"But ok. I'll head back before anyone starts to get suspicious. Oh, and before I leave I have a suggestion to make. Toy with Grey for a bit. I don't like him."

I walked away without looking back. I felt kind of sad though. I wouldn't be able to fly away since we have visitors... and it's raining.

 _ **So here is the story. I'm sorry if you don't like it that well but I think I did a pretty good job at it Considering the fact that I haven't been updating a lot lately. But anyway thank you for reading and I hope you all liked it. BYE ^_^**_


End file.
